Ese demonio, mi amante
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El conde Ciel Phantomhive se ha dado cuenta de que su demonio y mayordomo Sebastian ha despertado un nuevo y fuerte sentimiento, que es correspondido viviendo su amor a flor de piel, después de un tiempo debe cumplir con sus obligaciones como caballero para guardar las apariencias, deberá casarse con su odiosa prometida. ¿será que Sebastian aceptara su nueva posición de amante?
1. Feliz cumpleaños

En una fría noche de diciembre estaba el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive sentado al pie de su cama, cuando un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus delicadas mejillas.

_-Joven amo, ¿acaso esta con fiebre? _Advirtió un poco preocupado Sebastian, viendo ese sonrojo en su joven amo cuando entraba en la habitación con una charola en mano en que llevaba un trozo de pastel y una taza de té caliente.

_-No, creo…_ Decía desviando la mirada el joven mirando los pies de su mayordomo que estaba frente a él dispuesto a servirle.

_-Pero dijo que se sentía mal, por eso interrumpió su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. _Hablaba Sebastian quien veía fijamente a su amo, quien no le dirigía la mirada.

_-Estaba cansado de Lizzy y sus empalagosas muestras de afecto, se ha olvidado que no soy un niño ahora. _Exclamado algo hastiado el conde, quien se sentaba al espaldar de la cama para comer lo que Sebastian le brindaba.

_-Creo que siempre lo verá como un niño, aunque ahora sea todo un jovencito, acaba de cumplir 17 años. _Hablaba Sebastian viendo a su hermoso amo que con los años se había convertido en un joven galante de finas facciones no muy diferente cuando tenía 13 años era casi igual solo había crecido y su infantil rostro era ahora juvenil pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, cuando vio como la mirada azulina de su amo se posó para él, haciéndolo salir de su pensamiento anterior sobresaltando un poco al demonio que desvió la mirada y se dirigía con prisa a traer la pijama a su amo.

_-Tsk…_ Chasqueó la lengua el conde con molestia viendo como su mayordomo se alejaba a buscar su pijama, la razón era sencilla hace ya varios meses estaba confundido con como sentirse cerca de Sebastian, y el motivo de su sonrojo anterior era él, últimamente esos sonrojos eran más notorios y casi impredecibles antes podía controlarlos pero ahora era un aspecto que se estaba saliendo de su control y eso le molestaba en gran manera, sentirse fuertemente atraído a su mayordomo, además demonio quien lo ha acompañado durante 7 años, en quien más confiaba a la vez con quien más seguro se sentía, era su refugio su frustración era no tenerlo cerca cuando se alejaba sentía que parte de su ser sino era todo su ser sentía desfallecer, ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? ¿Quién no? Sebastian era un caballero galante, varonil, hermoso, sarcástico, hábil, y muchas virtudes y defectos más se cruzaban por su mente, cuanto le fascinaba ese demonio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de su mayordomo le llamó.

_-Joven amo, hoy a estado más pensativo y despistado de lo acostumbrado, últimamente parece estar en las nubes. _Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa esa sonrisa característica de él, Ciel solo se sonrojó y lanzó un bufido molesto, aquello se estaba volviendo una tortura una dulce y tentadora tortura pensaba el conde.

_-No sé de qué hablas,_ Exclamó haciendo un gesto de disgusto mientras veía a su mayordomo dejar la pijama en la cama.

_-Pues no se ve muy apetecible el puré que ha hecho._ Sebastian hablaba con una enorme sonrisa al ver como su amo por estar pensando había estado jugando con el pequeño tenedor en el postre, haciendo una mezcla de ello, aquello solo hizo avergonzar al joven que solo agachó la mirada. El demonio vio esa actitud la cual le cautivo y procedió a quitar el plato sin hacer más burla de ello, intuía que le pasaba a su amo pues él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

_-Supongo pensara en todas sus responsabilidades, ahora es casi un adulto tendrá muchas más. _Dijo Sebastian tratando de iniciar conversación mientras cambiaba de ropa a su joven que a pesar de sus años seguía tan dependiente de él como siempre lo había sido, aun para cambiarse aunque ya no lo dejaba bañarlo ni ver su cuerpo desnudo, bien podía cambiarse de ropa solo pero la costumbre era mucho más fuerte.

_-Sí, eso pienso… Pero te tengo a ti a mi lado, así que no debo preocuparme._ Dijo el joven sin darle mucha importancia pero para Sebastian esas simples palabras tenían mucho valor para él. Ser tan valioso para Ciel hacia que su frio corazón cobrara calidez, eso lo hizo sonreír, esa sonrisa que notó el joven pues tenía a su demonio arrodillado frente a él, lo hizo sonreír también inconscientemente. Ambos sonreían tratando de disimular, cada cual con la cabeza agachada ocultaban su evidente y casi secreto enamoramiento.

_-Siempre estaré a su lado, siempre…_ Dijo Sebastian en un susurro acariciando levemente la mano de su amo, mirándose los dos fijamente, Ciel no acertaba que pensar, ni que sentir, se quedó ahí perplejo ante esa dulce frase, sin duda estaba enamorado, del demonio que sonriente lo miraba con devoción frente a él, pero un frio le invadió en solo pensar porque estaban juntos, un contrato, aquello no tenía futuro, además no sabía que sentía su demonio ¿Acaso los demonios sienten amor? ¿Era el quien ya imaginaba amor donde no había? Cerrando los ojos se apartó de Sebastian ya que este le había terminado de vestir, caminó al baño para cepillar sus dientes y disponerse a dormir, dejando con una pequeña desilusión a su mayordomo quien resignado solo le seguía. Después de unos minutos se veía a Ciel recostado en la cama, el silencio acechaba la habitación y una fuerte tensión se sentía en el ambiente, no era así como pretendía terminar su cumpleaños 17 el conde Phantomhive, por algo que aún no tenía claro en su mente, había decidido terminar su reunión de cumpleaños antes de lo previsto para estar a solas con su demonio, pero no quería estar en ese incomodo ambiente donde veía a su demonio recoger la charola y en unos segundos se marcharía.

_-Sebastian…_ Le llamó el conde con un murmullo al demonio, aun no sabía que diría pero algo se le ocurriría.

_-Dígame._ Dijo con una mirada de expectativa el demonio viendo fijamente a su amo.

_-¿Comiste pastel?_ Preguntó el conde quien al terminar de decir eso se sentía por demás estúpido, ¿pastel? ¿No podía decir algo mejor? Es un demonio, no come pastel, Sebastian trató de disimular su sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a su amo.

_-No comí… se veía delicioso pero usted sabe que no le encuentro sabor a eso_. Respondió amablemente el demonio pero se moría de risa por dentro al ver ese tonto intento para iniciar conversación pero era adorable, el ánimo del demonio volvió, sabiendo que su amo no quería que se fuera aun.

_-Ah ya veo… _dijo Ciel muy avergonzado, era un ridículo intento se sentía un verdadero tonto.

_-Puedo probar el pastel del puré que hizo hace un momento_. Respondía con una sonrisa burlona tomando el tenedor para comer un bocado del pastel desecho por Ciel minutos atrás quien se sentaba.

_-Idiota, búrlate todo lo que quieras…_ Dijo algo sonrojado el conde pero con fingida soberbia veía a su demonio sentarse a su lado para comer, aquello sobresaltó y emocionó a Ciel.

_-Disculpe pero es de mala educación comer de pie,_ Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa que comía el pastel. Ciel solo lo veía y sentía el corazón latir con frenesí y un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. Sebastian comía del mismo tenedor suyo, lo hizo poner nervioso.

_-Esta delicioso… ¿Debe ser alguien muy especialy habilidoso el que hizo este delicioso pastel?_ Exclamaba con una sonrisa Sebastian mientras terminaba de saborear el postre, Ciel solo sonrió al escuchar lo jactancioso de su demonio.

_-Presumido…_ Exclamó divertido el conde dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al demonio que se emocionó al verla, en toda la dichosa fiesta no lo había visto sonreír ante estaba de mal humor y muy serio, ahora lo veía sonreír alegremente solo para él, se sentía privilegiado. Cuando el demonio sintió crema del postre en el rostro y Ciel con su dedo manchado sonreía malicioso a la vez divertido frente a él.

_-¿Quieres jugar?_ Advirtió Sebastian con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa antes de que Ciel reaccionara ya tenía un enorme punto de crema sobre la nariz.

_-Idiota…_ Exclamó con el ceño fruncido el joven, tratando de contener la risa pues veía a su demonio todo embarrado de crema algo raro en su intachable posición de mayordomo.

_-Lo limpiare enseguida,_ Dijo Sebastian sacando un pañuelo limpiando la nariz sucia del conde que se veía adorable así, terminando de limpiarlo se disponía a limpiarse pero una mano lo detuvo.

_-Yo lo hago…_ Dijo con un notorio sonrojo Ciel ya no podía seguir conteniéndose si algo debía pasar esa noche que pasara, estaba dispuesto a los actuales acontecimientos, tomando el pañuelo comenzó a limpiar el rostro del mayor con delicadeza y lentamente ambos no bajaban la mirada uno del otro.

_-Creo que está coqueteando conmigo, joven amo._ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa acortando poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros.

_-Eso es de niñas…_ Bufó con fingida molestia el conde.

_-No, precisamente…_ Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa mientras con su mano tomaba el rostro de su amo, acariciándolo tiernamente, Ciel se estremeció ante esa caricia.

_-Ahora tú estás coqueteando conmigo… _Dijo con una sonrisa Ciel sintiendo como sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia que podían sentir sus alientos chocarse en un momento de auténtico romanticismo como nunca habían experimentados esos dos seres.

_-Joven amo…_ Susurró con ternura Sebastian ambas miradas se cruzaban y no dejaban de sonreír, cuando sintieron que sus labios se unían por primera vez en un dulce beso, sus fríos corazones parecían cobrar vida, sus labios rozaban con nerviosismo pero a la vez con amor, esa fuerza que los había unido y que tan celosamente habían tratado de reprimir, pero al final fueron vencidos por ese fuerte sentimiento que los unía, inconscientemente sus brazos se rodearon entre sí, haciendo que ese beso se volviera más intenso. Luego de unos segundos se separaron lentamente abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, se veían entre sí, no pudieron evitar sentirse algo avergonzados por el hecho reciente agachando la cabeza. Pero casi al instante con una sonrisa se vieron nuevamente tomándose de las manos se acercaban, el mayordomo besaba el bello rostro de su amado conde y contratista con tal devoción que solo hacían apenar al menor que no había sido tratado así por nadie, tal vez sus padres lo besaban en el rostro pero esto era diferente, una diferente hermosa sensación que lo hacía vibrar en cuerpo y alma, al igual que su demonio podía notarlo por cómo le apretaba la mano.

_-Feliz cumpleaños…_ Susurró sobre los labios de Ciel rompiendo el silencio nada incomodo que inundaba la habitación, Ciel solo se abrazó a él viéndose fijamente juntando sus labios se brindaban el más dulce y amoroso beso, una pequeña brisa sopló en la habitación apagando las luces de la habitación dejando a esos dos seres en la casi cálida oscuridad mostrándose las primicias de su amor.

Gracias por comenzar a leer este fic, espero me dejen saber su valiosa opinión :* besos


	2. Decisión inesperada

Algunos sonidos se escuchaban en el interior de la habitación del conde Ciel Phantomhive, ciertamente así era, unos gemidos y jadeos placenteros provenían de allí adentro, pero parecían imperceptibles para quien pasara por fuera de esa habitación, en cambio dentro de ella el ambiente era casi asfixiante, solo se veía en medio de la casi oscuridad como en la cama las sabanas se removían sin parar, en un movimiento casi desenfrenado, los anteriores gemidos eran aún más sonoros, casi se escuchaban gritos, una que otra leve sonrisa, el sonido de besos acompañados de palabras casi murmuradas

_-Sebas… tian… Ahhh… no soporto… más…_ Casi gritaba el conde quien debajo de esas sabanas era deliciosamente embestido por su demonio mayordomo que solo arremetía con más fuerza para llevar a su amado conde al éxtasis al que estaba por llegar.

_-Estamos… iguales…_ Decía con la respiración agitada Sebastian moviendo sus caderas en sincronía perfecta a la de su amo, acertando placenteramente en cada embestida, diciendo esto besaba con locura a Ciel, que cerraba los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo perdía el control dándole paso al placer. Ambos desnudos bañados en sudor se volvían uno solo en esa entrega llena de amor y placer, cuando el demonio sintió como las uñas de Ciel arañaban su espalda y a la vez en su vientre sentía como era derramada la esencia de su joven amo, que extasiado gemía con fuerza y se estremecía echando su cabeza para atrás.

_-Ahhh… Ciel… ¿Cómo puedes… ser tan delicioso?_ Hablaba roncamente el demonio cuando sentía como su miembro era atrapado por el interior de Ciel de forma tan deleitable, nunca había experimentado tanto placer en su vida demoniaca como lo hacía ahora, gimiendo se abrazaba a su amo con fuerza mordiendo su hombro izquierdo ligeramente unos de sus colmillos se acentuaron en su delicada y blanca piel, haciéndole un punto de sangre, que Ciel no percibió el dolor pues gratamente sentía como la esencia cálida y abundante de Sebastian llenaba su interior causándole más placer, sin salir de Ciel el mayordomo solo respiraba agitado a su cuello recostándose sobre él quien lo abrazó con dulzura tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pasaron unos minutos ya recuperando el aliento y más tranquilos se separaron recostándose en la cama, abrazados Ciel se refugiaba tiernamente en el bien formado pecho de su amado, ambos sonreían complacidos entre si regalándose unos pequeños besos y caricias, sin mencionar palabra alguna parecían decirse todo solo con la mirada.

_-¿Espero no me hayas dejado marca? Eres un descuidado…_ Murmuraba Ciel sobándose donde había sido mordido recién ahora sentía un pequeño dolor ahí.

_-No te molestes, acabamos de hacer el amor y ya me estas regañando, además tu empezaste me arañaste fuerte la espalda._ Hablaba Sebastian viendo el hermoso rostro de Ciel que lo miraba con fingida indiferencia.

_-Eres mío, puedo hacerte lo que quiera…_ Exclamaba jactancioso Ciel rozando sus labios a los de su amado que sonreía ante esa ruda declaración.

_-Yo digo lo mismo entonces…_ Decía Sebastian sobre los labios de Ciel que lo miraba atento sonriendo ligeramente.

_-Idiota… Por cierto no quiero ser amargado pero hoy tenemos asuntos que atender, son las 8 de la mañana y mira seguimos aquí acostado como si nada, levántate mayordomo ocioso…._ Decía con el ceño fruncido el joven amo pero era contradictorio pues se abrazaba más a él, haciendo sonreír al demonio.

_-No quiero, tomémonos el día… _ Comentaba alegremente Sebastian mirando el rostro de su amado.

_-No, por tomarnos tantos días antes estoy atrasado en mi trabajo, estas siendo muy irresponsable que por consiguiente me vuelve a mi tambien irresponsable, creo que te estoy consintiendo mucho._ Hablaba seriamente Ciel mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando de reojo a su demonio que le acariciaba la espalda halándolo del brazo lo hizo recostarse nuevamente.

_-Entonces es tu culpa, ya lo aceptaste… Hoy si deberíamos tomarnos el día hacer algo divertido como salir de viaje o algo así, te recuerdo que hoy cumplimos 2 años juntos, _Susurraba dulcemente el demonio al oído de Ciel que no podía resistirse a su demonio así que lo abrazó cariñosamente mientras ambos se veían fijamente.

_-Sí, lo sé… como olvidarlo, un día después de mi cumpleaños oficializamos nuestra relación. _Decía Ciel en medio de un suspiro de fingida resignación.

_-Hace dos años en tu cumpleaños confesamos nuestro sentir, a la medianoche decidimos oficializar lo nuestro, y después de una semana hicimos el amor por primera vez, eso fue rápido… _Comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa el demonio viendo como arqueaba una ceja el joven a quien amaba, aunque había crecido un poco en estos dos años para él seguía siendo su dulce niño.

_-Cállate siempre tienes que analizar todo, las cosas se dieron y ya, además casi que fui violado esa noche…_ Dijo Ciel con un pequeño sonrojo desviando la mirada haciendo sonreír al mayor al ver como a pesar de los años Ciel seguía siendo un poco vergonzoso con respecto a esos temas pero a la vez era sonreía con sarcasmo, esas expresiones era la que adoraba ver.

_-Ahora vas a decir que no querías… el punto es que debemos celebrar el día de hoy, como lo hicimos el año pasado._ Dijo Sebastian tratando de convencerlo mientras le besaba el rostro dulcemente.

_-Sí, pero tengo trabajo acumulado como ayer fue mi cumpleaños no hice nada por Lizzy que estuvo todo el día pegada a mi ¡Que fastidio! … Hago mi trabajo y después veremos qué hacer. ¿De acuerdo?_ Trataba de encontrar una solución el joven conde aunque tuviera a su demonio a él le gustaba hacer su trabajo por su cuenta, era cuestión de orgullo.

_-Esa idea no me convence, pero si te dijera que cierto demonio mientras tú dormías anoche hizo tu trabajo y no tienes nada que hacer. _Decía Sebastian en un murmullo con gesto de inocencia viendo como Ciel lo miraba un poco mal.

_-¿En serio?_ Exclamó el conde con algo de intriga la verdad es que no quería trabajar tampoco ese día se sentía cansado, y no era para menos pues celebraron su cumpleaños hasta altas horas en la madrugada, y sin hablar de que a primera hora ya estaban otra vez en sus labores placenteras, el conde no podía quejarse de su relación con Sebastian él le complacía en todos los aspectos posibles.

_-Sí, lo hice en cinco minutos lo que a ti te lleva horas…_ Respondió Sebastian con algo de sarcasmo en su voz aquel comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a Ciel.

_-Debería sentirme ofendido ante esa aclaración…_ Exclamo algo resentido Ciel dándose media vuelta le daba la espalda a su demonio.

_-Oh vamos Ciel, salgamos… me lo debes, me porté bien el día de ayer con Elizabeth y no mostré mis celos. Fui bueno… _Casi rogaba el demonio abrazando por la cintura a Ciel mientras le murmuraba rozando su nariz en la espalda percibiendo su cuerpo con olor a sudor y otros fluidos que hacían una mezcla deliciosa al olfato del demonio, mientras Ciel se estremecía sintiendo el aliento y la nariz de él rozarlo con delicia, ese demonio sabia como convencerlo.

_-Solo por eso, porque es verdad…_ Respondió Ciel quien no podía decir que no ante alguna petición de su amado cuando se ponía cariñoso de esa manera, mordiéndose el labio se dejaba acariciar lascivamente por otras partes de su varonil cuerpo.

_-Sebastian… No… Sebastian…_ Decía extasiado Ciel cuando Sebastian lo obligó a verlo tomando sus manos las echaba para atrás, besándolo con intensidad en los labios, casi con desespero, ocultándose de nuevo bajo las sabanas decidieron amarse una vez más. Cerca de las 10 de la mañana bajaban mayordomo y amo por las escaleras, Ciel era unos centímetros más bajo que su demonio pero los dos se veían hermosos y galantes , definitivamente con la juventud a flor piel, hacían una buena pareja aunque frente a todos fingían indiferencia pero era algo que parecía más difícil cada día pues sus gestos y miradas los delataba a veces, mientras bajaban veían a los sirvientes trabajar sacando los adornos de la fiesta de su fiesta del día anterior, todos sospechaban que había algo entre ellos, pero no tenían el derecho de recriminar nada, si su joven amo y Sebastian eran felices así, ellos no se opondrían, se saludaron y la pareja salió tranquilamente para disfrutar de su aniversario fuera de la ciudad.

_-¿Quién es?_ Acertó a decir con curiosidad el conde cuando veía un carruaje estacionarse frente a la mansión cuando ellos estaban por subir a su carruaje.

_-Tenían que arruinarnos el día_, Dijo entre dientes el mayordomo que estaba molesto al sentir de quienes se trataban.

_-Cieeelllll…_ Exclamaba emocionada Elizabeth bajando del carruaje acercándose a Ciel para abrazarlo aunque era más discreta que antes, pues ya no era una niña era toda una señorita ahora.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó con fingida amabilidad pues ya había pasado con ella el día anterior y otra vez estaba ahí, y lo peor arruinaba su salida con Sebastian, eso lo tenía enojado aunque fingía lo contrario.

_-Queremos hablar contigo. _Respondió con un pequeño sonrojo la joven cuando Ciel veía bajar del carruaje a su tía Frances y a su esposo, entonces sabía que aquella visita no sería para nada agradable, miró de reojo a su mayordomo este parecía indiferente ambos sospechaban lo que era.

_-Buenos días tía Frances, tío…_ Saludaba cordialmente el joven.

_-Te ves un poco ojeroso, ¿Acaso estas enfermo?_ Decía su tía interrumpiendo el saludo de Ciel.

_-No, no estoy enfermo… Solo que no dormí bien es todo. ¿A que debo su visita?_ Respondía Ciel sin darle mayor importancia, pero siempre con una fingida sonrisa cordial era algo que había aprendido de Sebastian, quien hacia una reverencia a manera de saludo ya que no le dieron oportunidad de saludar.

_-Queremos hablar contigo, espero no estés ocupado, hay algo que nos preocupa y te prometo que no retrasaremos por mucho tiempo. Hablemos adentro._ Decía la mujer dirigiéndose a Ciel, a lo que Ciel solo caminaba regresando a su mansión todos lo seguían por su mente solo pasaba algo, ahora tendría que cumplir con su compromiso pues el día anterior Lizzy había sacado el tema algunas veces pero Ciel no le prestaba atención y ya un poco harto de que siguiera con el misma tema le había respondido que faltaban unos años para casarse.

_-Vamos a mi despacho…_ Hablaba Ciel dirigiéndose al despacho una vez dentro Sebastian salió para traer algo de comer y beber para servir a los invitados. Sebastian en la cocina sabia de que hablarían y era el momento que de algún modo había temido, él no quería que su amo se casara no podría compartirlo con nadie, ese coraje y celos lo hicieron apretar una fina taza que hizo añicos en su enguantada mano, los otros sirvientes notaron aquello y se acercaron a verificar que el perfecto mayordomo estuviera bien, era raro que el rompiera algo, pero al ver su mirada enojada y a la vez perdida decidieron alejarse, pero se sintieron mal pues nunca habían visto con semblante triste a Sebastian mucho menos ahora que siempre estaba de buen humor.

_-Con permiso…_ Advertía el mayordomo entrando luego de unos minutos de lo sucedido en la cocina, trayendo el carrito con té y bocadillos, aunque trataba de aparentar su molestia, Ciel que lo conocía demasiado bien sabía que su demonio estaba más que molesto parecía triste también, eso lo hizo desconcentrarse agachando la mirada no se dignaba a mirar a su mayordomo.

_-Bueno Ciel, está decidido en tres meses celebraremos su boda._ Decía casi emocionada la tía de Ciel tomando uno de los bocadillos todo parecían contentos menos Ciel que estaba pensativo aparentando arreglar unos papeles, el mayordomo se paralizó ante esa inesperada noticia, y un gran frio desolador lo invadió por completo y un gran enojo acompañó su frio ser.

_-Sebastian deberías felicitar a tu amo._ Exclamaba con una enorme sonrisa el padre de Elizabeth acercándose a su hija quien parecía llorar de alegría después de todo era su sueño llegar a ser la esposa de Ciel desde niña, era su motivación de cada día y ahora por fin lo realizaría.

_-Felicidades joven amo, sabe que puede contar conmigo para su boda._ Dijo Sebastian con un nudo en la garganta, Ciel no se atrevía a mirarlo solo con escuchar su voz así le estremecía su ser.

_-Gracias…_ Respondió con fingida amabilidad el joven conde.

_-Creo que debemos retirarnos, tenías asuntos que atender y nosotros tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos, tenemos solo tres meses… Despídete Lizzy…_ Hablaba seriamente Frances, Elizabeth se acercó a Ciel y lo abrazó fuertemente, despidiéndose de él, viendo lo serio que estaba aunque le molestaba que no mostrara entusiasmo alguno por su boda, pero entendía que así era el carácter de Ciel, o por lo menos pensar que eso era así le hacía estar tranquila, como futura esposa del perro guardián de la reina debía acostumbrarse a ignorar o hacerse la desatendida a ciertas actitudes de él. Salieron de la mansión la familia Midleford, amo y mayordomo los despidieron en la entrada. Una vez que se fueron un silencio se formó entre ambos la fría brisa de diciembre pasaba por sus figuras, el mayordomo dio media vuelta y entraba a la mansión sin decir palabra alguna.

_-Sebastian… espera…_ Exclamaba Ciel casi como un ruego más que una orden, el no solía mostrarse tan sumiso pero ahora no podía comportarse como el de siempre, además era su Sebastian quien se alejaba dolido, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y su dolor era suyo también.

_-No quiero hablar ahora, deja que me tranquilice hablamos luego. _Respondía Sebastian dándole la espalda a su amo, quien solo sintió una gran tristeza, ¿acaso él no estaba sufriendo también? ¿Fue obligado a cumplir con ese compromiso? ¿Casarse con alguien a quien no amas? Ese era también su sufrimiento ahora.

_-Lo siento mucho Sebastian… No tuve opción…_ Hablaba el joven con la voz quebrada. Sebastian cerró los ojos lanzando un fuerte suspiro siguió su camino hacia el interior de la mansión, Ciel solo limpió una traviesa lagrima que corría por su delicada mejilla entrando a la mansión se dirigía triste a su habitación.


	3. Celos y miedos

El joven conde recostado en su cama con la mirada un poco llorosa no podía evitar sentirse mal recordaba la conversación de hace unas pocas horas atrás con sus tíos y a la vez padres de su prometida, aun escuchaba la voz de ellos presionándolo sobre todo la voz de su tía Frances que se valió de algunos argumentos pero lo que le obligó a aceptar ese matrimonio fue cuando le presentaron una carta de sus padres Rachel y Vincent, que evidentemente el desconocía, en esa carta ellos acordaban el compromiso y que ese matrimonio se llevaría a cabo a la edad de 19 años para Ciel pues su prima quien era un año mayor que él estaría en la edad acorde para contraer nupcias. De repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la puerta era tocada el joven secándose una lagrima autorizaba con su voz que entrara quien pensaba él era su amado mayordomo.

_-Joven amo, lamento molestarlo pero Sebastian mandó a avisarle que el almuerzo está listo que baje a comer. _Dijo la joven sirvienta quien suponía que algo malo pasaba entre ellos, ya que Sebastian le hubiera mandado a verlo era extraño y ver ahora el rostro entristecido de su amo lo confirmaba aún más.

_-Sí, ya bajo..._ Respondió el conde con fingida firmeza para que su sirvienta no sospechara de su tristeza, pero era muy tarde ella lo presentía pues esa misma mirada triste la tenía Sebastian.

_-Anímese joven amo, todo tiene solución..._ Dijo la joven casi inconscientemente con una pequeña sonrisa cuando veía a su amo levantarse el solo desvió la mirada pero de alguna forma ella tenía razón ya los dos encontrarían alguna solución su amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, un poco más animado bajó al comedor siendo seguido por la sirvienta, sentándose comenzó a comer un poco pues Sebastian había dejado todo listo.

_-Coma joven amo... _Decía la sirvienta con un poco de temor a ser regañada, pero veía como su amo solo jugaba con el tenedor en los alimentos y ya no comía.

_-No tengo mucho apetito... ¿Dónde está Sebastian_? Hablaba el conde fingiendo no dar importancia a la pregunta,

_-Salió, dijo que tenía un asunto que atender..._ Respondió ella mientras nerviosa se acomodaba los lentes, veía como la expresión de su amo cambiaba a un ceño fruncido.

_-Ya veo..._ Exclamaba el joven levantándose con seriedad ya la sirvienta recelosa no dijo nada solo veía como su amo se dirigía al patio.

_-Siempre tienes que recurrir a ella... _Murmuraba malhumorado Ciel caminando hacia el enorme jardín trasero pasando los rosales llegaba a un pequeño prado con árboles, viendo a lo lejos la figura de su demonio sentado arrimado a un árbol mientras algo cargaba entre sus brazos.

_-Sebastian.._. Gritaba Ciel con un poco de molestia a unos metros de él, el demonio que lo ignoraba totalmente pretendía no haberlo escuchado y fingía que dormía.

_-No te hagas el dormido... estoy llamándote..._ Decía bajando un poco el tono de su voz recordando el por qué su mayordomo estaba ahí alejado de todos acariciando a su gata. Pero no se acercaba por la alergia que le causaba el animal.

_-Quiero estar solo... Te dije que más tarde hablaríamos..._ Respondió Sebastian con un poco de molestia pero sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota y sin abrir los ojos no quería ver a su amo.

_-No me des órdenes..._ Exclamó molesto el conde Sebastian abrió los ojos ante esa aclaración viendo como su amo se acercaba a él a pesar de su alergia pues su nariz se movía comenzando a querer estornudar, quedando parado frente a él... tratando de contener el estornudo, el juvenil rostro de Ciel se sonrojaba por el esfuerzo.

_-Querida vete... tengo a un terco frente a mí... nos vemos después..._ Hablaba dulcemente el demonio a su gata mientras la empujaba con sutilidad ella maullaba alejándose del demonio al caminar parecía mirar mal a Ciel quien infantilmente solo le hizo una mueca al animal. El demonio con su mano se sacaba todo rastro del animal para evitar la alergia de su amado, una vez que Ciel lo vio limpio se acercó a él agachándose lo abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Déjame Ciel... No quiero tu lastima..._ Decía Sebastian con la voz un poco apagada con sus brazos trataba de resistirse a su amo pero el solo se empeñaba más y lo abrazaba con mucha más fuerza.

_-No digas eso, ¿Lastima? Sé que no lo digo muy seguido… Pero te amo Sebastian… te amo…_ Exclamaba Ciel con sinceridad con un notorio sonrojo susurrándole al oído de su amado demonio que se conmovió ante esta declaración pues era muy difícil escuchar hablar así a su joven amo, aunque sabía que lo amaba no era usual que lo mostrara con palabras.

-_Lo sé… Sabes lo que siento por ti, también te amo como nunca había sentido esto, lo sabes muy bien… pero…_ Decía Sebastian abrazándose a su amado pues sentía como él se aferraba con fuerza y parecía contener las lágrimas que él no derramaba con tanta facilidad.

_-Pero me dolió el saber que te casaras y pensar que en solo unos minutos te dejaste convencer tan fácil… No lo sé muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente que tu amor no es tan fuerte hasta el hecho de que tal vez te cansaste de mí y ahora la querrás a ella… _Hablaba Sebastian con cierto resentimiento.

_-Mi tonto demonio, eso jamás nunca te cambiaría por nadie… eres lo más importante de mi vida me has enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor ¿Cómo podría dejarte? ¿O dejar de amarte?_ Respondía Ciel con firmeza pero a la vez con amor viendo fijamente a su demonio que tenía la mirada triste al terminar de decir esas palabras, el conde repartía besos en el rostro de su amado con dulzura, Sebastian solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sentirse amado por ese hermoso ser que lo deleitaba profundamente, abrazándose a él como buscando consuelo recostaba su cabeza al pecho de Ciel que le acariciaba sus negra cabellera dulcemente pasaron así unos minutos.

_-¿Fue la carta? ¿Verdad?_ Preguntaba Sebastian levantando el rostro para ver a su amado que lo abrazaba.

_-¿La leíste_? Decía Ciel un poco confundido.

_-Sí, entiendo el porqué de tu decisión, lo que me molesta es que tu dichosa familia te obligue con esas tretas._ Dijo Sebastian con molestia pero sin romper el abrazo de su amado quien se acomodaba sentándose sobre el demonio recostando su cuerpo al fuerte regazo del mayordomo.

-_Dijeron que harían lo posible por quitarme todo si no cumplía con lo prometido, no quería discutir con ellos podrían sospechar de que estoy enamorado de alguien más, así que accedí pensando que algo se nos ocurriría después, pero cierto demonio no me dejo explicarlo…_ Hablaba Ciel con seriedad codeando a su demonio en la última frase.

_- Después que fuiste a tu habitación leí la carta que dejaste sobre el escritorio, pero aun así no entendía por qué accediste con facilidad, pero ya que lo dices de esa manera, comprendo… Y lamento si te hice sentir mal,_ Decía Sebastian ahora era él quien levanto el rostro resentido de su amado para repartir besos en él. Cuando en uno de esos besos sus labios se juntaron en un dulce pero a la vez intenso beso que sellaba su reconciliación y entendieron que nada ni nadie podría separarlos se complementaban perfectamente, unos segundos después se separaron casi sin aliento.

_-Podríamos huir juntos empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí lejos de los compromisos, _Dijo Sebastian acariciando el dulce rostro de su amado, Ciel arqueó la ceja un poco.

_-No voy a huir Sebastian, si hago eso no sería el alma que tu deseas, a pesar de este gran amor no podemos olvidar el contrato tú has dicho que no puede romperse, debo cumplir mi venganza. _Hablaba Ciel con determinación pero su mirada era amorosa a su amante.

_-Lo sé, entonces ¿Qué haremos?_ Dijo Sebastian un poco confundido había otra opción pero no sabía si era buena idea.

_-Cumpliré mi compromiso pero me encargare de romperlo…_ Respondía Ciel viendo fijamente a Sebastian.

_-No logro entender bien tu idea…_ Exclamaba más confundido Sebastian. A lo que Ciel se acercó a su oído comenzando a susurrarle algo en voz baja a la vez que acariciaba la espalda de Sebastian donde sus manos se habían colado bajo su camisa. Sebastian sorprendido por esa aclaración sonreía con malicia.

_-Lo que tú digas, mi amor…_ Respondía el demonio con el brillo carmesí en su mirada dejándose seducir por su joven amante, que comenzaba a lamer con delicia el delicado cuello de Sebastian que sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba pues a la vez Ciel se restregaba sensualmente a su cuerpo en movimientos eróticos mientras el frio de diciembre rozaba sus cuerpos. Pasaron algunas semanas sin darse cuenta estaban a cinco días de celebrar la boda del conde Phantomhive era la noticia en boca de toda la sociedad londinense y de la nobleza, sería el evento del año, Sebastian con molestia pero con diligencia tenía casi todo listo, cuanto le molestaba ver a Elizabeth en los últimos días estar paseándose por la mansión, según ella era para acostumbrarse a lo que sería su nueva vida en unos días.

_-Lizzy, debo trabajar… No puedo estar pendiente de eso… _Decía Ciel soltando la mano de Elizabeth quien lo halaba para que probara los bocadillos que servirían en el banquete.

_-Pero, solo quería que te distrajeras un poco, trabajas demasiado…_ Hablaba la joven con tristeza al sentirse rechazada de esa manera, ya que Ciel trataba de evitarla y a veces no podía disimular su fastidio hacia ella, Sebastian veía esta escena en silencio pero en el fondo sonreía al ver como su amo era tajante con ella.

_-No le hará daño tomarse unos minutos joven amo… _Aclaraba Sebastian pues parecía que Ciel en cualquier momento estallaría en coraje, eso no era bueno para su farsa de buen prometido, el conde suspiró tranquilizándose decidió acompañar a Elizabeth al comedor y probar los bocadillos.

_-Todos están deliciosos, deberíamos ofrecerlos todos…_ Exclamaba Elizabeth con alegría probando los bocadillos.

_-Claro los hizo Sebastian, deben estar deliciosos…_ Exclamó Ciel mirando coquetamente a su amado sin que lo notara su prometida, el demonio sonrió ante ese halago haciéndole una seña a su amo, ambos tenían un lenguaje sin palabras que entendían perfectamente, el joven asintió con la cabeza la joven no notaba lo que pasaba entre mayordomo y amo estaba demasiado emocionada probando los bocadillos.

_-Digo que todos se ven y saben deliciosos los ofreceremos todos…_ _Como tú has dicho me relajare un rato tomare un baño…_ Decía Ciel alejándose de la mesa y Sebastian recogía los platos de bocadillos para llevárselos los dos parecían tener prisa.

_-Comí demasiado, leeré un rato afuera, relájate en tu baño… _Decía Lizzy con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al jardín seguida de su futura mansión. Ciel entraba a su habitación despojándose de sus prendas caminando hacia la cama, sintiendo como alguien entraba tras él sabía quién era pues escuchó ponerle seguro.

_-Tú eres mi delicioso bocadillo a quien quiero probar ahora… _Susurraba sensualmente Sebastian abrazando a su amo estando al pie de la cama, Ciel gimió levemente al sentir como su demonio estaba desnudo tras de él abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo el miembro de su amado rozar su trasero.

_-Hazlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo…_ Hablaba Ciel con deseo, moviéndose con sensualidad a su demonio, quien no espero mucho lanzándolo en la cama decidió tomarlo en medio de besos y caricias. Unos minutos después ambos gimieron al sentir el éxtasis consumirlos por completo, Sebastian sacando su miembro del interior de su joven amo mientras lo besaba amorosamente, sentándose frente a él veía como de su entrada emanaba el residuo de su eyaculación, mientras que él con su vientre manchado de la esencia de Ciel con sus dedos lo saboreaba limpiándose.

-Ahora si deberás tomar un baño, no querrás presentarte a tu futura esposa con olor a tu amante. Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se abrazaba a su agitado amo que apenas se recuperaba de ese improvisado encuentro sexual.

-no digas tonterías, Decía Ciel levantándose malhumorado de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, lanzando la puerta se encerraba en él. Odiaba que dijera eso que lo tomara tan a la ligera, él no quería casarse, él no quería una esposa, el solo quería a Sebastian consigo. Con esa tristeza se metió en la tina que Sebastian había dejado lista. Lavando su cuerpo en pocos minutos, pues no quería que su prometida sospechara, al salir notó que su amado no estaba y que las sabanas de la cama estaban limpias como si nada hubiera pasado minutos atrás, encontrando su ropa sobre ella comenzando a vestirse solo como ya lo hacía, para su sorpresa debajo de la ropa había una rosa blanca y una nota. Emocionado la tomaba entre su mano oliendo la rosa comenzó a leer la nota.

_Disculpa mi torpeza y pésimo sentido del humor… nos vemos abajo mi dulce joven amo. Te amo…_

_-Idiota… primero dice sus tonterías y luego las trata de remediar con estos detalles…_ Decía Ciel con una sonrisa pero no dejaba de ver la nota y sus ojos brillaban al leer ese te amo, sin duda estaba enamorado, amaba sinceramente a ese demonio idiota ¿cómo no amarlo? Era quien lo cuidaba, lo protegía, y sobre todo lo amaba, solo ese demonio lo conocía, conocía al verdadero Ciel Phantomhive en cuerpo y alma, suspirando salió de sus románticos pensamientos ya listo, ocultaba bajo la almohada la rosa y en un cajón bajo llave guardaba esa nota junto a muchas otras que guardaba ahí.

Un día antes de la boda por fin se había librado de Lizzy así que prácticamente fue secuestrado por Sebastian saliendo de viaje y despedir de algún modo el último día de soltería de su joven amo. Llegaron a una casa oculta en las montañas, allí pasarían el resto del día y la noche.

_-Muy bien llegamos…_ Decía Sebastian abriendo la puerta de la pequeña pero acogedora residencia, ambos estaban un poco tensos no era para menos en 24 horas aproximadamente Ciel se uniría falsamente a su prometida en un matrimonio.

-Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo… Exclamaba Ciel en voz baja ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su boda, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto, además hasta Sebastian parecía haberse hecho a la idea, pero Ciel sospechaba que su demonio se hacia el fuerte pero también sufría, lo notaba porque en numerosas ocasiones el mayordomo se perdía en sus pensamientos con una mirada de infinita tristeza que trataba de disimular con su característica sonrisa. Saliendo de la habitación cargaba un pantaloncillo y una sencilla camisa, decidió leer un poco en un sillón de la sala, después de unos segundos Sebastian aparecía con una charola que traía té y un delicioso postre. Unos minutos después y ninguno se atrevía a romper el incómodo silencio.

_-Ciel, debo hablar contigo seriamente… es un tema que he tratado de evitar pero estamos a un día de tu boda, no habrá otra oportunidad para hablar… _Decía Sebastian quien para su comodidad estaba solo con su camisa y pantalón puesto, estando sentado junto a Ciel en ese sillón, el joven cerrando el libro escuchaba atentamente a su demonio.

_-¿Qué quieres decirme?_ Preguntaba Ciel pero sospechaba cual era el tema de conversación.

_-Mañana te casaras con ella y yo… ¿Quiero saber si tú y ella, en la noche tendrán, estarán… juntos?_ Hablaba con nervios el demonio algo muy raro en él, pero a la vez se notaba sus celos y el coraje en su mirada.

_-Claro que no, mi intimidad es contigo… no con ella_… Respondió molesto Ciel tomando de la camisa a su amado.

_-Pero es tu esposa, deberás consumar su matrimonio en algún momento. Además ella parece ansiosa la escuché hablar el otro día con Paula sobre ello, Es una sin vergüenza…_ Exclamaba enojado Sebastian al recordar como ella sonreía al hablar de ello.

_-No te enojes, no lo haré…_ Decía el conde soltando el brusco agarre con el que tenía al demonio.

_-Deberás hacerlo por lo menos en la noche de bodas, así no sospechara luego los otros días podrás poner excusas. _Hablaba tranquilizándose el demonio arreglándose la camisa.

_-No quiero…_ Murmuraba molesto el conde viendo a su amado.

_-Debes cumplir con tu nuevo rol de ferviente amante y esposo._ Exclamaba Sebastian tratando de contener su enojo y celos.

_-¿No te molesta hablar así? ¿Le estas diciendo a quien amas que se revuelque con alguien más? _Le reclamaba con gritos Ciel a su demonio, quien sorprendido veía como su joven amo se desahogaba.

_-¿Tú crees que me agrada estar en esta situación? ¿Tú crees que me agrada sentir como muero de celos y rabia al pensar que ella será quien de forma legítima compartirá su vida contigo? ¿Crees que me deleita que ella sea tu dueña y tenga derechos sobre ti, quien comparta tus días y noches? ¿Amarte con apariencias convertirme en tu amante a escondidas?_ También hablaba desesperado el demonio desahogándose.

_-Entonces llévame lejos, o no salgamos de aquí… No quiero verte sufrir, no quiero sufrir estando a lado de quien no amo, no quiero extrañarte por las noches cuando es en tu pecho cuando puedo dormir tranquilamente, levantarme con tus besos, pasar los días juntos, ¡No quiero Sebastian, llévame lejos! Quiero estar contigo._ Ciel hablaba con la voz quebrada ya estaba rendido, su fortaleza de antes se desvanecía, casi al borde de las lágrimas rogaba a su demonio.

_-Te lo propuse antes, tú me diste una orden antes y no voy a desobedecerla, nuestro amor es más fuerte que un falso matrimonio ya lo veras, superaremos esto. Discúlpame no quise asustarte, si dices que no vas a consumar tu matrimonio, te creeré. Tú harás lo conveniente, animo mi niño…_ Decía Sebastian con dulzura en un fuerte abrazo calmando a su joven amo que temblaba por la presión de la situación que atravesaban. Se quedaron así por largos minutos tranquilizando sus _seres._

_-Ciel, amor… Quiero pedirte un favor… _Decía Sebastian como ruego, el joven conde lo miraba fijamente no entendía que pretendía, asintiendo con la cabeza pedía que siguiera con su petición.

_-Hazme tuyo, quiero ser el primero para ti…_ Dijo con total sumisión el demonio, ante la sorpresa de Ciel, que negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

_-Sé que tal vez no llegues a consumar tu relación con ella, pero por si acaso te ves obligado, quiero ser el primero quien sienta tu virilidad, por favor …_ Hablaba un poco avergonzado el demonio, Ciel entendió que era algo vergonzoso hasta para Sebastian pedir algo así. Pensándolo por varios segundos.

_-Lo haré… Pero porque quiero no porque vaya a hacerlo con ella… _Decía nervioso Ciel, pero en el fondo sabía que si la situación se presentaba debía responder a los deberes conyugales, ambos sonrojados comenzaron a besarse se sentían como si fuera la primera vez que harían el amor, recordando como en esa fría noche de diciembre que fuera de la habitación se veía caer la nieve con fuerza sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo por vez primera hace más de dos años. Ahora era diferente pero trataron de olvidar el mañana y decidieron amarse. Lentamente Ciel recostaba a Sebastian en el amplio sillón, comenzaba a besar su cuello el demonio quien se dejaba hacer, solo se estremecía al sentir como su amo tomaba control de la situación.

_-Ciel… te amo… lo digo en serio…_ Hablaba entre besos el demonio abrazándose a su amo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

_-Lo sé… nunca he dudado de tu amor…_ Respondía Ciel mientras quitaba lentamente las prendas de su amado.

_-Solo decía… mi hermoso…_ Exclamaba Sebastian quien también quitaba las prendas de vestir a su amado conde. Ambos desnudos se abrazaban en el ferviente calor de sus cuerpos que se reclamaban entre sí, la sala se llenó de jadeos y el ambiente era cálido aunque afuera era frio.

_-Ahhh…_ gemía Ciel cuando sintió las manos de Sebastian tomar su miembro comenzando a estimularlo con tosquedad, haciendo que se pusiera erecto a los pocos segundos, el joven conde no acostumbrado a la situación estaba perdiendo el control de la misma.

_-Tranquilo, recuerda lo que te hago al hacer el amor… debes saberlo muy bien tenemos dos años juntos… _Decía Sebastian con una sonrisa traviesa para calmar a Ciel que parecía nervioso.

_-Si sé… no te burles… Idiota… _Refunfuñaba Ciel cuando fue acallado por un dulce beso de su amado, correspondiendo con una sonrisa. Entonces comenzaron a profundizar más en sus besos y caricias, el conde comenzó a estimular su miembro con el de Sebastian ambos falos erguidos parecían jugar entre sí, en un movimiento brusco los dos amantes cayeron del sillón en medio de risas, todo el golpe lo recibió Sebastian quien quedó bajo Ciel, comenzando su labor en el alfombrado piso, entre besos y sonrisas se amaban, Ciel con recelo y en medio de ese candente beso recostado sobre su demonio, introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Sebastian, quien solo brincó un poquito por la sorpresiva intromisión.

_-Ahhhh me duele… me duele mucho…_ Gemía con cara trágica Sebastian a lo que Ciel de inmediato retiró su dedo asustado y avergonzado.

_-Es mentira… no duele, solo es un poquito incomodo… Sigue por favor…_ Decía el demonio con una sonrisa al ver como Ciel cambiaba su rostro asustado por uno molesto.

_-No juegues conmigo, maldito demonio loco…_ Dijo Ciel excitado metiendo dos dedos en el interior de Sebastian, quien se estremecía de placer al sentirse invadido por los dedos de su amado, gimiendo al sentir como esos dedos hábilmente se abrían paso en su interior. A los pocos segundos Sebastian consumido por el placer, aunque era la primera vez que se dejaba tomar por alguien le parecía excitante y placentero, abriéndose de piernas esperaba que Ciel lo embistiera de una vez.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía Sebastian cuando sintió salir esos dedos de su interior con prisa Ciel tomaba su propio miembro erecto y húmedo, introduciéndolo poco a poco en el interior de su amado, ambos se estremecían al sentir esa nueva experiencia en su vida sexual, gimiendo se unieron en un sensual y lascivo beso. Ciel se movía en el interior de Sebastian era tan deliciosa esa calidez y esa humedad de su ser, entrelazando sus dedos, Ciel comenzó a embestir a Sebastian primero delicadamente pero al pasar los segundos el ritmo aceleraba, los amantes disfrutaban de esa nueva forma de amarse los gemidos, eran asfixiantes dentro de la sala.

_-Ahhh… Sebastian… se siente bien…_ Clamaba extasiado el conde embistiendo con fuerza a su mayordomo quien se movía al ritmo de su amado para que lo penetrara profundamente, ambos caían al frenesí placentero del amor estando a punto de estallar en un delicioso orgasmo, con un gemido ronco Ciel vertía su esencia dentro de Sebastian, que sentía esa calidez invadir su interior.

_-Ciel…_ Gritaba el demonio al sentir como su miembro estaba a punto de estallar, tomándolo entre sus manos lo estimulaba, Ciel volvió a embestir a Sebastian todavía podía sentir que no estaba completo en su entrega ayudando a su demonio lo masturbaba, a los pocos minutos el demonio echaba su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando sensualmente su espalda salpicaba de su eyaculación a Ciel, que aceleraba sus estocadas viniéndose nuevamente en el interior de su amado, Ciel salió de su amado y se recostó un poco exhausto sobre él. Conversaron y siguieron amándose hasta altas horas de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente partieron de su refugio de amor, dirigiéndose a la mansión donde le aguardaba su triste destino, antes de bajarse del carruaje ambos se miraron y en su lenguaje sin palabras se dijeron cuanto se amaban dándose un dulce beso lleno de amor, sin cerrar los ojos se abrazaban. Bajaron del carruaje que habían alquilado, unos segundos después estaban solos los dos al pie de la hermosa mansión tomando sus manos caminaban entrelazando sus dedos entre sí, con un murmullo al aire exclamaron al unísono con tristeza _-Este será un largo día… _

**Notas finales:**

_espero haya sido de su agrado... un poco triste pero a la vez sexi y a su vez romantico... veremos en el proximo capitulo si hay boda o no, espero sus comentarios y disculpen si voy rapido pero como dije anteriormente es un fic corto :* muchos besos:* gracias por seguir mis humildes historias :D_


	4. Largo día

En un elegante carruaje se veía a un joven vestido con sus mejores galas que resaltaban más su belleza juvenil con su cabello peinado para la ocasión especial, pero su mirada azulina se perdía tristemente en el camino que pronto lo llevarían a esa iglesia donde uniría su vida a la de una mujer que no amaba, junto a él estaba sentado su leal mayordomo vestido galante para la ocasión, detrás de ellos en un carruaje más sencillo viajaban los empleados del temido pero ahora melancólico Ciel Phantomhive.

_-Ciel, deberías cambiar tu semblante, por lo menos oculta esa evidente tristeza._ Decía Sebastian con tranquilidad abrazándose a su amo con ternura, ambos miraban las calles concurridas de Londres.

_-Cómo quieres que este, en unos minutos me casare con alguien que no eres tú_. Exclamaba con desolación el conde dándose media vuelta se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su amado.

_-Eso sería imposible, los hombres no se casan._ Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa levantando el rostro casi lloroso del conde que sonreía ante ese raro comentario.

_-Lo sé... Pero... Debería haber una ley que permitiera casarse con la persona que amas, sin importar más..._ Hablaba algo nervioso el conde pero con una pequeña sonrisa viendo fijamente a su mayordomo, que sereno le daba ánimo.

_-Eres tan dulce, por lo menos sonreíste un poquito..._ Exclamo Sebastian besando dulcemente la mejilla de su amado joven.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Parece que a ti no te afectara esto? ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente?_ Preguntaba con duda el conde al ver lo tranquilo que estaba su demonio.

_-Te amo tanto, que no quiero causarte más dolor viendo como sufro, sufro en silencio cariño..._ Decía el demonio quien parecía derrumbar su máscara de tranquilidad pues una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus hermosos labios.

_-No digas eso... No quiero que sufras, además esto es parte del plan, toda esta tontería, pronto estaremos juntos y nada podrá molestarnos, _ Hablaba el conde con seguridad entrelazando sus manos a las de su amado demonio, ambos estaban sufriendo pero también sabían como animarse uno al otro.

_-Serán unos meses difíciles, pero por ti lo soportare, pero viéndole el lado bueno a todo esto... Es que seré tu ferviente amante, un amor escondido hace que sea excitante..._ Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa traviesa halando a su amo sentándolo sobre sus piernas, el conde por impulso abrió sus piernas sin importar si arrugaba su galante traje, enredó sus frágiles brazos al cuello de su amante mientras el demonio lo abrazaba con firmeza ambos se miraron fijamente con amor.

_-Cada cosa que dices... Me haces tan feliz Sebastian Michaelis... _Exclamaba Ciel con una hermosa sonrisa susurrándole estas palabras al oído de su amado, estaba plenamente consciente de lo feliz que le hacia su demonio, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, solo con él era feliz con nadie más, era solo su demonio mayordomo quien conocía esa sonrisa de auténtica felicidad.

_-Y tú me haces feliz, mi Conde Ciel Phantomhive, prometo estar contigo siempre, prometo amarte, cuidarte por la eternidad..._ Hablaba Sebastian con certeza en cada palabra que pronunciaba, aquellas palabras que estremecían lo más profundo del ser del conde que derramaba una lagrima de tristeza.

_-Mi verdadero pacto de amor es contigo todo en esta mañana es una farsa una estúpida farsa..._ Exclamaba el conde casi con la voz ahogada mientras esa lagrima traviesa rodaba por su mejilla cayendo en el hombro de Sebastian que al sentirla se conmovió tomando el bello rostro sonrojado de su único y verdadero amor, mientras besaba con dulzura sus labios de Ciel pasaron unos segundos cuando sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo frente a la iglesia.

_-Tranquilo, Ya llegamos mi amor,_ exclamaba Sebastian levantando a su amo de sus piernas, le arregló el traje mientras le susurraba palabras al oído para calmarlo pues el conde parecía alterado, un poco más tranquilo ambos tomaron sus manos y las besaron entre sí en señal de apoyo y fuerza. Podían escuchar las voces de las personas fuera de la iglesia seguramente eran los curiosos queriendo saber quién se casaría en esa majestuosa iglesia. Los invitados estaban dentro, toda la alta sociedad y nobleza estaba dentro incluida la Reina a quien el conde servía tan fervientemente, aunque quisiera no podía arrepentirse ahora. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire el conde soltando la mano de su mayordomo se disponía a bajar del carruaje para enfrentar su destino.

_-Ciel... estas hermoso..._ Exclamaba emocionada su tía que lo aguardaba en la entrada era raro verla mostrar emociones pero parecía que ella esperaba tanto este acontecimiento que lo demostraba el conde callado solo asentía con la cabeza.

_-Déjalo..._ El pobre esta tan nervioso que esta sin palabras... bueno será mejor que entren tienes que esperar a tu novia en el altar, ella está a unas calles de aquí... Decía alegremente el padre de Lizzy que esperaba que su hija llegara en cualquier momento y entrar juntos a la iglesia. Ciel y su tía entraban a la iglesia, todos admiraban la belleza del conde que lucía radiante con ese impecable traje pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, detrás de ellos caminaba su fiel sombra el demonio a quien amaba que con seriedad no miraba a su alrededor. Ciel de reojo podía ver como lo seguía se moría de ganas de dar media vuelta tomar su mano y salir corriendo, cuando iba a hacerlo en un momento de ansiedad y de impulso, vio a la Reina que le sonreía sentada en primera fila, eso lo contuvo. Apretando el puño siguió su camino llegando se reverencio ante ella enseguida se colocó en el altar donde aguardaba un sacerdote que sonreía.

_-Otro motivo más para odiar las iglesias..._ Susurraba el demonio al oído del conde quien con disimulo pretendía arreglarle el traje nadie sospecharía pues era su mayordomo después de todo, ante esto el conde sonrió un poco.

_-Te amo..._ Susurró levemente el conde a su mayordomo al terminar de decir eso la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos se levantaron esperando la entrada de la radiante novia.

_-Te amo también..._ Susurraba el demonio alejándose lentamente de su amo con el corazón entristecido armándose de valor para ver lo que acontecería en unos minutos, parándose a una pequeña distancia de su amo no dejaba de contemplarlo, mientras entraba la novia quien emocionada no dejaba de sonreír pero al llegar donde su futuro esposo que la esperaba en el altar notó una mirada fría casi de fastidio, entonces entendió que sus sospechas anteriores eran ciertas Ciel estaba enamorado de alguien más y estaba obligado a estar ahí que nunca la amaría, tal vez no lo quería creer antes para vivir con la falsa ilusión de que su prometido si la amaba. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, Ciel actuaba por inercia se sentía perdido de reojo por momentos veía a su amado quien le sonreía dándole animo aunque el sufría también y lo que quería era tomar entre sus brazos a su joven caballero huyendo lejos de todos, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta la ceremonia había terminado, con un frio beso rozaba sus labios el conde en los de su ahora esposa quien sonreía tratando de disimular la fría situación.

_-Felicidades_... decían las voces a su alrededor cuando Ciel caminaba junto con su esposa para salir de la iglesia,

_-Deberías por lo menos fingir un poco de emoción..._ Acertó a decir Lizzy con una falsa sonrisa mientras le susurraba al oído del conde con molestia que solo la miró con sorpresa, Sebastian que caminaba tras ellos sin perder de vista a su amado escucho claramente esta insinuación de la rubia, molestándolo un poco.

-Solo no me gusta ser el centro de atención... dijo con una falsa sonrisa el conde no quería que sus verdaderos sentimientos fueran revelados ni levantar sospechas ante ella, llegando a la entrada de la iglesia Ciel besó dulcemente los labios de su esposa para evitar sus sospechas, el mayordomo veía todo aquello sintiendo como un fuego consumía su ser, esos labios eran suyos, esos besos le pertenecían a él ¿por qué los regalaba a esa humana? ¿En que se había convertido? Un demonio de su casta cediendo algo suyo, cuando algo le pertenecía no lo compartía con nadie, apretando sus manos, veía como esa joven sonrojada se abrazaba enamorada a su esposo.

Ciel miró a Sebastian algo avergonzado mientras todos con algarabía celebraban las muestras de afecto de los ahora esposos, la fiesta se llevaría cabo en la residencia Midleford celebraron hasta llegar el anochecer, Ciel cansado apenas había tenido tiempo de estar con Sebastian pues Lizzy no lo soltaba y su mayordomo de forma diligente estaba atento de todos los preparativos de la fiesta además parecía distante con él haciendo sentir mal al conde que recurría a la bebida para saciar algo su frustración. La noche estaba en su esplendor y los invitados seguían bailando y bebiendo, mientras Ciel en su pequeño mundo solo quería escapar de ahí, parecía estar un poco ebrio pues su frágil cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a beber de más , observando esto el demonio se acercó a él ya que su esposa lo había soltado para conversar con sus amigas.

_-Joven amo ¿Esta bien? _Preguntaba el demonio con preocupación, acercándose a su amo que de algún modo había ignorado en casi toda la fiesta.

_-Hasta que te acuerdas de mí..._ Dijo con resentimiento el joven mirando con enojo a su demonio en medio de su hipo.

_-Vamos a hablar en privado..._ Respondió el demonio con disimulo guiaba a su amo al baño, además era su mayordomo el podía acompañarlo en el estado que estaba. Llegando al baño se encerraron el conde de inmediato se lanzó a los fuertes brazos de su amante mayordomo quien lo recibía con ansiedad de alguna forma tenían que desahogar su frustración del día. Se besaban como si no hubiera mañana y se aferraban fuertemente al cuerpo del otro para nunca separarse. En la fría pared el demonio con fuerza arrimaba a su amo que excitado gemía al sentirse sometido de esa manera, pero cuanto anhelaba ese encuentro el demonio podía percibir ese aliento con vino que parecía embriagarlo con solo sentirlo.

_-Ahhh..._ gemía el conde cuando sentía como bajaban sus pantalones y ropa interior sin delicadeza alguna mientras Sebastian con delicia besaba su cuello.

_-Gime bajo... podrían oírnos..._ Murmuró el demonio con sensualidad lamiendo los labios del joven que sucumbía ante esa mirada seductora de su mayordomo, enredando sus piernas a la cintura de su demonio se acomodaba para que de una vez lo embistiera, Sebastian se bajaba su pantalón y ropa interior con ansiedad dejando a la vista su prominente miembro que erguido buscaba al parecer la cálida entrada del conde, sin pensarlo dos veces en una sola estocada lo embistió deliciosamente callando sus gemidos en un fogoso beso, ambos se entregaban al placer y amor en ese baño, tratando de ser silenciosos. Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y exquisitas mientras se besaban con verdadera lascivia, en unos minutos ambos llegaron a ese anhelado orgasmo que los hizo aferrarse más entre si saciando sus seres de la forma que solo ellos conocían.

-_Eres un descarado Ciel, recién casado y estás haciendo el amor con un hombre en el baño de la casa de tus suegros.._. Decía con burla el demonio quien apenas recuperaba el aliento después de ese acalorado e improvisado encuentro amoroso, mientras limpiaba y acomodaba la ropa de su amado que avergonzado parecía que las copas de más que había bebido se habían esfumado.

_-Cállate... solo estaba ansioso necesitaba librar la tensión... _Dijo sonrojado el conde quien acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su demonio que arrodillado frente a él lo arreglaba.

-_Como digas..._ Hablaba el demonio que levantándose arreglaba el cabello de su amo, viendo su hermoso rostro le regalaba un dulce beso y susurraba palabras de amor.

_-Te enojaste cuando la besé..._ Exclamaba el conde con una sonrisa a su demonio viendo la mirada celosa que tenía, aunque había sido un día terrible se sentían reconfortados y se olvidaban de sus penas estando juntos.

_-Claro tú eres mío, todo mío..._ Declaraba firmemente el demonio tratando de ocultar sus celos besando los labios de su amado quien gustoso correspondía, solo Sebastian sabia como seducirlo, como amarlo en cuerpo y alma eso hacia sonreír al conde que por un momento olvidaba que estaba casado con alguien más.

_-Llevamos aquí encerrados varios minutos alguien podría sospechar, ya debemos salir. _Dijo el demonio, abriendo la puerta se disponían a salir llegando al salón.

_-Ciel te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas?_ Se escuchaba preocupada Elizabeth acercándose a ambos

_-En el baño, me hizo mal beber de más... Pero ya estoy bien._.. Respondía el conde por su mente divagaba ese encuentro furtivo en el baño que le hizo olvidar su malestar, aun podía sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el placer de minutos atrás.

_-Gracias Sebastian por cuidar siempre de mi esposo_. Decía con una sonrisa la joven al demonio quien había ayudado a Ciel, quien desviando la mirada no quería ver esa extraña escena entre su esposa y amante.

_-Es mi deber, velar por mi amo... E_xclamaba Sebastian con una sonrisa.

_-Es hora que los esposos se marchen, mañana temprano deben salir para su viaje de luna de miel... _La incomoda escena fue interrumpida por los padres de Lizzy que traían un pequeño bolso para despedir a su hija. Los ahora esposos se despedían de todos partiendo junto a sus respectivos empleados a la mansión Phantomhive donde pasarían la noche. Algo nervioso se encontraba el conde cuando junto a su esposa llegaba a su habitación que ahora compartiría con ella, Sebastian y Paula entraron con ellos para cambiar a sus amos.

_-Iremos al baño, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí._ Decía Elizabeth que junto a su sirvienta se encaminaban al baño para cambiarse, Ciel asintió pretendiendo no dar mucha importancia. Mayordomo y amo vieron cómo se encerraban en el baño las dos damas.

_-Sería bueno que ellas también tuvieran algún asunto que atender dentro del baño…_ decía pícaramente el demonio a su amo en voz baja.

_-No me imagino a Lizzy haciendo eso… siempre dices cada ocurrencia…_Sonreí_a_ el joven ante ese extraño comentario mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse su pijama.

_-Te voy a extrañar esta noche, es la primera vez en más de dos años que dormiremos separados. _Murmuraba tristemente el mayordomo quien abrochaba la camisa de dormir de su amo.

_-También voy a extrañarte... Sebastian…_ Decía el joven con un sonrojo llamando a su demonio.

-_Dime…_ Respondió amablemente el demonio ante ese leve llamado.

-No quiero estar con ella, si insiste ¿Qué hago? Decía preocupado el conde a su demonio que fruncía el ceño ante esa pregunta.

-Pues ya te dije tendrás que cumplir por lo menos hoy, no diré más... Respondió enojado el demonio desviando la mirada del conde.

_-No te enojes..._ Susurraba el conde a su demonio mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

_-No hagas caso... tengo claro todo, harás lo que mejor te parezca... Buenas noches..._ Dijo Sebastian que le incomodaba pensar en ello, y se reprimía en extremo pues anhelaba desaparecer a quien tomaría lo que era suyo, levantándose dejaba a su amo vestido con su pijama pero con una infinita tristeza le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-Buenas noches mi amor... _Dijo Ciel halando del brazo a su demonio acercándolo a él con un sonrojo rozaba sus labios a los de Sebastian, que sorprendido no creía que su amo por primera vez lo llamara de esa forma, aquello no le daba buena espina pero sabía cuánto ese joven lo amaba el mayordomo con una sonrisa de prisa salió de la habitación resignándose a lo que podría pasar allí se perdía por los pasillos de la mansión.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurraba el conde con tristeza, cuando Paula salía del baño trayendo consigo el pomposo vestido de su ama.

_-Dejare este vestido aquí..._ Hablaba la sirvienta que presurosa lo alzaba en un gancho dentro del amplio armario donde su ama destinaria su ropa de ahora en adelante, Ciel sin dar importancia asentía con la cabeza.

_-Buenas noches amo..._ Se despedía la joven saliendo de la habitación ante el ceño fruncido del conde que no acertaba a pensar de ese extraño comportamiento.

_-Ciel... ¿puedes mirar al techo? _Pedía la joven desde el baño.

_-¿ahh? ¿Qué?_ exclamaba confundido el joven ante la extraña petición de su esposa, a quien solo se le veía algo del rostro en la puerta entre abierta del baño.

_-Por favor... esto es un poco vergonzoso..._ Respondía Lizzy nerviosa ante eso el joven accedió, podía imaginarse que seria, probablemente su ropa de dormir era un poco más provocativa que la normal, después de todo era su noche de bodas, ante ese pensamiento Ciel se sonrojó, no porque sintiera atracción física por ella sino porque la silueta femenina no era algo que le agradara y además era su prima con quien prácticamente había crecido, para tranquilizarse en ese momento el cuerpo desnudo de su demonio apareció traviesamente por su mente haciéndolo suspirar.

_-Está bien..._ Decía el joven quien en su mente no apartaba esa sensual imagen del escultural cuerpo de su mayordomo aquel que con sus labios no había dejado sin besar ni un milímetro. En ese pensamiento libidinoso en que estaba el conde no había notado que su esposa había prácticamente corrido para llegar a la cama, solo sintió cuando ella halaba un poco la sabana para cubrirse.

_-Iré al baño..._ Dijo secamente el conde levantándose de la cama se dirigía lentamente al baño encerrándose en él. Pasaron unos minutos el conde armándose de valor decidió salir y afrontar la situación. Llegando a la cama sin dedicarle una mirada a su ahora esposa apagaba las luces, y se disponía a dormir. Era una situación tan distinta a las de noches anteriores, pues generalmente siempre antes de dormir con su mayordomo conversaba de temas triviales pero eran las conversaciones más entretenidas para los dos, ambos se refugiaban en sus brazos, luego si se daba la ocasión se amaban para terminar cariñosamente abrazados y dormidos muchas veces con la luz prendida pues así podían verse, suspirando el conde se resignaba a su penosa actual situación.

_-Ciel..._ Decía avergonzada la joven susurrándole a su esposo, que le daba la espalda el conde solo sintió un escalofrío al sentir ese aliento rozar su cuello, su esposa era bella no había duda de eso pero simplemente no podía amarla.

_-¿Si?_ Exclamaba nervioso el conde cuando sintió los labios de su esposa rozar su cuello, era normal que su ahora esposa tratara de seducirlo si el no mostraba interés alguno en ella.

-_Estoy muy cansado Lizzy, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado..._ Hablaba nervioso el conde quien sentía la cercanía del cuerpo de su esposa restregarse sensualmente al suyo.

_-Lo sé, pero hoy es nuestra noche de bodas, quiero estar contigo..._ Respondía la rubia con firmeza pero ese sonrojo en todo su rostro hacia notoria su vergüenza en cuanto al tema.

_-No es obligación aquello..._ Exclamó un poco hastiado el conde cansándose de la situación.

_-Lo que pasa es que tu no me amas, ni una vez en el día has sonreído sinceramente, ni te has mostrado emocionado, no has dicho que me veo hermosa y aun ahora que me visto así para ti ni una mirada me has regalado... Sé que amas a alguien más... por eso me odias..._ Hablaba molesta la joven quien quitando la sabana de encima dejaba ver su delicada figura en un atrevido vestido.

_-No te odio, es solo que... es extraño verte así... ¿deberías entender?_ Diciendo esto los labios del conde fueron atrapados por los de la joven en un apasionado beso que el trataba de resistir, pero como Sebastian le había dicho antes tenía que cumplir por lo menos hoy, después cualquier excusa seria valida, con una lagrima que rodaba por su sonrojada mejilla decidió tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y hacerla suya pero por su mente la imagen de su amado Sebastian no se apartaba y su corazón acelerado sentía como traicionaba a quien amaba con todo su ser.

_-Ciel..._ Susurraba el demonio con tristeza fuera de la habitación de su amo torturándose así mismo al escuchar los leves gemidos de la joven entre los brazos de su amado conde, pero a la vez sentía coraje y frustración con fuerza demoniaca apretaba sus puños y su mirada se perdía, solo se divisaba como unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo y la mirada carmesí brillante del demonio deslumbraba en la oscuridad, su mano ensangrentada se disponía a girar la perilla y entrar en esa habitación y reclamar por lo que era suyo y no compartiría con nadie.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, no muy feliz tuve que escribir lo ultimo... :/ nadie toca a ciel solo Sebas, pero asi va la trama, esperare sus comentarios besos :*


	5. Verdades a medias

El mayordomo parado allí frente a la puerta como una sigilosa sombra sentía el calor del enojo y celos que lo invadían, su ser clamaba por interrumpir ese acto que se estaba llevando adentro, pero al girar la perilla se detuvo de repente pues un grito se escuchó en la habitación.

_-No puedo..._ Gritaba el conde casi desesperado eso sintió el demonio quien se contenía de ir a consolar a su amado, sabía que sufría tanto como él, entregarse a alguien por obligación nada más, pues su cuerpo ya tenía dueño debía ser una situación agobiante para Ciel, calmándose un poco el demonio espero a ver qué pasaba entonces escuchó un llanto y la puerta del baño cerrarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces el mayordomo recorrió el pasillo con prisa.

_-Sebas... tian..._ murmuraba el conde sentado en el piso del baño, parecía que contenía las lágrimas pero su orgullo no le permitía llorar y mostrar tal vulnerabilidad, pero el amor era aún más fuerte en su ser que sin notarlo unas tristes lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, sintiendo de repente una fría brisa entrar por la ventana, alzando la mirada notó la dulce y acongojada presencia de su demonio parado frente a él, en un simple impulso el joven se levantó del frio suelo abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas a su amado en busca de que lo consolara de alguna forma, Sebastian quien también necesitaba refugiarse en el calor de su pequeño se abrazó a él con ternura sin decir palabra alguna quedándose así por varios segundos.

_-No puedo Sebastian, no puedo estar con ella... Mi ser es tuyo, te pertenece... _Decía el conde descargando toda su tristeza y frustración.

_-Lo sé... pero... por primera vez no sé qué decir... Debería decirte es tu deber, cúmplelo pero estaría mintiendo, no quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie más, esto es tan confuso... _Confesaba con tristeza el demonio en un susurro al oído a su amado.

_-Esto fue mala idea, creí que todo esto sería sencillo... Me equivoque Sebastian, lo admito..._ Aclaraba sinceramente Ciel viendo a los ojos de su amado con arrepentimiento.

_-Admitiendo tus errores eso es de algún modo reconfortante._ Dijo el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven con extrema dulzura, solo verlo podía calmarlo de tal manera que parecía un remedio a sus penas de forma inexplicable.

_-No es momento para tus burlas..._ Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa el joven quien más tranquilo sentía su ser reconfortado junto a su amado era una extraña pero dulce sensación, entonces entendió que de verdad amaba a su demonio si en algún momento lo había dudado ahora estaba seguro de su amor, el tiempo con el pasaba tan lento, con otras personas era una tortura como con Lizzy entendiendo eso enredaba con fuerza sus frágiles brazos al cuello de su demonio abrazándolo con devoción, Sebastian comenzó a besar el cuello de Ciel podía sentir la fragancia de Elizabeth en él era molesto pero quería de algún modo borrarlo, besando con mayor fuerza la delicada piel del joven, acercándose de poco a su boca pero aquella acción fue impedida por Ciel que desviando su cara no le permitió que lo besara.

_-No me beses..._ Susurró avergonzado Ciel pues sabía que su boca tenía el sabor de la de su ahora esposa, quien no había dejado de besarlo para seducirlo, Sebastian lo entendió cuando iba a decir palabra unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon sorprendiendo a ambos, que hasta habían olvidado que ella estaba en la habitación.

_-Ciel... ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablas? _Preguntaba Lizzy pero se escuchaba su voz un poco quebrada al parecer había llorado, los dos amantes se separaron con tristeza viéndose con extraña melancolía.

_-Ya salgo..._ Respondió Ciel tratando de sonar firme, arreglando su pijama lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

_-Le diré la verdad..._ Dijo Ciel a su demonio mientras le regalaba un pequeño pero sincero beso en la mejilla a Sebastian que cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar por es dulce sensación, pero al salir de su pequeña ensoñación se dio cuenta de las palabras de Ciel pero sin tiempo de refutar tuvo que salir de prisa del baño ya que su amo con firmeza salía para encontrarse con su esposa.

_-No puedo amarte pues yo amo a alguien más…_ aclaraba Ciel con firmeza ante el rostro sorprendido de Lizzy que no entendía bien esas palabras aunque lo sospechaba desde de alguna forma formándose un silencio en la habitación.

_-¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?_ Dijo con enojo Lizzy rompiendo el silencio a lo que Ciel desvió la mirada.

_-Perdóname…_ Exclamó sinceramente el joven viendo a su esposa.

_-Me siento tan estúpida… ¿Puedo saber quién es ella?_ Pregunto Elizabeth con el orgullo herido, mientras desviaba la mirada pues las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

_-¿Ella? Pues no conoces a esa persona… _Decidió decir el conde diría la verdad a medias, no ganaba nada exponiendo su relación con Sebastian.

_-Pues me encargare de que la olvides… Eso puedes asegurarlo…_ Aclaraba Lizzy con una mirada llena de firmeza, hasta algo siniestra según Ciel pudo notar pero no le dio importancia.

_-Por cierto Ciel eres mi esposo ahora, así que no volverás a verla…_ Amenazaba ella ante el rostro sorprendido del conde que nunca había visto de esa forma a su ahora esposa.

_-Sí, de todos modos ya no la veré más… En eso quedamos antes de casarme_… Susurró Ciel pues así Elizabeth no sospecharía que su amante sería su propio mayordomo, quien vivía bajo el mismo techo.

_-Después hablaremos, por hoy ha sido suficiente información, creo que hoy no es buena idea quedarme a dormir junto a ti debo asimilar muchas cosas…_ Hablaba la joven con tristeza disponiéndose a levantarse.

_-No, quédate yo iré a otra habitación… Gracias Lizzy por entender…_ Dijo el conde quien antes de levantarse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su esposa a pesar de todo debía ser duro para ella también la situación y haberla tomado con madurez era admirable, Lizzy se sonrojó ante esa muestra de afecto, y su corazón se llenó de esperanza de que había la posibilidad de que pudiera enamorar a Ciel. Levantándose Ciel con mejor ánimo salía de la que había sido su habitación por tanto años, con una pequeña lámpara caminaba por el oscuro pasillo no sabía si debía ir a la habitación de Sebastian pero sería un poco imprudente así que se encaminaba a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura por la espalda.

_-Joven amo es tarde para andar dando un paseo por la mansión…_ Susurraba sensualmente el demonio pues también estaba contento ya que había escuchado la conversación de su amo con Lizzy.

_-Sebastian, mi dulce idiota, no es un paseo… creo que me libré de ella por unas semanas o quizas meses… _Decía animado el conde quien apagaba la lámpara quedándose a oscuras con su demonio en el pasillo.

-_Ya que no tiene donde dormir, amablemente lo invito a mi habitación. _Susurraba el demonio apretando el cuerpo de su amo al suyo, ambos sentían un calor invadir su cuerpo, el amarse a escondidas al parecer sería un excelente afrodisiaco.

-_No, sería peligroso… vamos a la que era mi habitación de niño… _Decía Ciel mordiendo su labio al sentir como la virilidad de Sebastian rozaba bruscamente en su parte trasera. Ambos con ansiedad se dirigían con prisa a la habitación que se había designado, entrando cerraron con seguro la puerta, el demonio con su poder infernal hizo que aquellas paredes se hicieran resistentes a los ruidos por si alguien quisiera curiosear en mitad de la noche, lo que menos quería era que descubrieran su relación con Ciel además tenía la certeza de que de ahora en adelante su amor sería más intenso.

_-Necesito ir al baño…_ Dijo Ciel conteniendo el deseo pues Sebastian ya iba a tomar sus labios con intención de besarlo.

_-Sí, entiendo… No tardes…_ Dijo seductoramente el demonio guiñándole el ojo a su amo, quien su rostro se encendió de un rubor intenso pues veía a su demonio desnudarse mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Con ese bochorno caminó de prisa al baño y la imagen de su demonio desnudo no se apartaba de su mente, enjuagándose la boca, lavándose la cara quitaba todo rastro de Elizabeth. Con una sonrisa Ciel también se quitaba sus prendas, saliendo desnudo del baño caminaba provocativamente ante su demonio que saboreaba al ver lo apetecible y exquisito de su amo, quien lanzándose a la cama ambos se buscaron con ansiedad juntándose en un abrazo en esa cama donde años atrás Ciel tenía sus más inocentes sueños ahora se entregaba por completo al amor y placer, las luces se apagaron dejando a los amantes en la completa oscuridad pero al vivaz calor de sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel amaneció con un fuerte dolor en sus caderas y enormes ojeras pues había disfrutado del amor de su demonio hasta casi el amanecer, se sentía un poco mal ya que era su noche de boda pero la había consumado con alguien que no era su supuesta esposa, pero una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro pues recordaba las burlas de su demonio durante su acto amatorio, sobre su luna de miel.

_-Veo que estas de buen humor, cariño…_ Decía el demonio a Ciel quien salía del baño, y veía esa hermosa sonrisa en su amado.

_-¿buen humor? Me duele el cuerpo, maldita bestia…_ Exclamaba Ciel con fingido enojo mientras se sobaba las caderas.

_-eso no decías anoche, es más solo hice lo que me pedias, me pediste más y yo te lo di… _Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el demonio a lo que Ciel se sonrojó y podía sentir todavía esas profundas embestidas en su ser, con vergüenza desviaba la mirada recordando tan infinito placer.

_-Tu baño está listo, debemos partir a las 10 a tu viaje de luna de miel… _Explicaba el demonio con una sonrisa sarcástica, el joven se abrazó a Sebastian causando cierta sorpresa en el demonio.

_-Gracias Sebastian a pesar de mis idioteces y mi egoísmo que lastima a otros, siempre estás conmigo… _Susurraba Ciel quien desnudo se abrazaba a Sebastian en un inocente abrazo, de cierta manera se sentía mal por Elizabeth él sabía que ella lo amaba pero nunca le correspondería, el demonio se conmovió ante este sincero abrazo aferrándose a su amado.

_-De nada mi amor, yo soy quien debería agradecerte por amar a un demonio como yo…_ Susurró Sebastian con sinceridad.

_-Ya llévame al baño, antes de que nos pongamos a llorar…_ decía burlonamente el conde a lo que el demonio sonrió, no había duda de lo mucho que amaba a ese frágil humano, un demonio enamorado por estúpido que pareciera era su realidad y no se arrepentía de ello, cargándolo en sus brazos se besaban los amantes entre sonrisas se dirigían al baño.

_-deje de llorar mi ama… No ha dormido nada, ¿Por qué no me llamó? _Dijo con tristeza Paula quien veía a su ama que sollozaba en la cama y levantando su rostro lloroso se notaban las grandes ojeras.

-_Es muy vergonzoso, que tu esposo en la noche de bodas te rechace y confiese que ama a alguien más…_ decía entre sollozo la joven a su sirvienta que le trataba de consolar.

_-Pero juro con mi vida que lo hare amarme…_ Exclamaba con firmeza la joven a lo que su sirvienta la abrazaba calmándola, pero sintió como su ama la empujaba limpiándose las lágrimas caminaba al baño con el ceño fruncido, Paula con sorpresa veía esa extraña y brusca actitud en su ama quien siempre se mostraba amable y a pesar de los problemas mostraba una buena actitud, solo deseaba que su ama no cometiera una locura por ese no correspondido amor mientras la veía tirar la puerta y encerrarse en el baño.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado no olviden comentar besos :*


	6. Amantes por la eternidad

**_Hola me había olvidado de subir el final, aquí se los dejo espero haya sido de su agrado esta historia aunque corta me gustó escribirla..._**

El silencio inundaba el vagón del tren, en el cual se encontraba Ciel y su esposa ambos miraban por la ventana mostrándoles un hermoso pero frío paisaje.

_-Ciel, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_ Preguntaba la joven buscando iniciar conversación con Ciel quien le dirigió la mirada de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

_-Poco, en unos minutos llegaremos..._ Respondió el conde con amabilidad regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Lizzy.

_-Ya veo... Ciel prometo que me convertiré en la esposa que deseas, _Dijo la joven muy decidida en su mirada se le notaba muy segura, sorprendiendo al conde por esa aclaración tan repentina, toda la mañana se la había pasado muy callada y melancólica,

_-No digas eso, eres la esposa que deseo, solo necesito tiempo... _Hablaba Ciel con una amable sonrisa fingiendo que aquello era verdad, aunque era algo que no ocurriría jamás por mucho tiempo que pasara, su corazón y cuerpo tenia dueño pensaba Ciel pero por ahora debía vivir de apariencias.

_-Te esperare Ciel, te esperare..._ Con una sonrisa optimista susurraba la joven pero que Ciel escuchó con claridad, a pesar de todo era triste escucharla hablar así, pues la realidad era que su espera seria en vano, el joven sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en ese momento el tren se detuvo habían llegado a su destino, levantándose tomaba de la mano a su esposa para salir.

_-Joven amo, ya hemos llegado. _Dijo Sebastian con su peculiar sonrisa topándose con la pareja que salía del vagón, notó como Ciel tenía sujetada la mano de ella, llenándolo de celos disimulándolos por completo, pero el joven sabia cuando su demonio era celoso, su mirada lo delataba lo conocía demasiado bien, aun cuando sabía que él le pertenecía en todos los ámbitos posibles no entendía el porqué de los celos de Sebastian, suponía que era posesivo en su calidad de demonio. La pareja seguia al demonio que los encaminaba a la salida del tren, Sebastian sentía una extraña mirada detrás de él cuando con su reloj se aseguraba de ver la hora en el reflejo notó que no era su Ciel quien le miraba pues él miraba para otro lado, era la mirada fija de Elizabeth en él, no era buena vibra aquella mirada parecía de coraje, el demonio solo arqueó la ceja y siguió su camino.

_-Hermoso lugar..._ exclamó la joven animada viendo la elegante y confortable residencia a la que habían llegado en medio del campo a unos metros una colorida y hermosa ciudad. Ciel y Sebastian se sentían aburridos ese lugar hubiera sido hermoso si solo estuvieran los dos, pensaban, como habían acordado Ciel y Lizzy dormirían en habitaciones separadas por semanas para evitar tensiones por lo menos eso consolaba a los amantes. Por el día paseaban por la ciudad visitando restaurantes, tiendas y demás atractivos turísticos, haciendo medio soportable la situación que vivían Ciel y Sebastian, por las noches era un disfrute para ellos cuidadosamente siempre buscaban la madrugada para saciarse o solo para dormir juntos como ya estaban acostumbrados. Así pasaron esa tediosa semana de supuesta luna de miel, sabían que al llegar a la mansión podían manejar mejor la situación ya que Ciel pondría pretextos por trabajo o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para mantenerse distante de ella, pero Sebastian podía sentir como la esposa de Ciel, esa joven que antes era amable con él ahora lo trataba fríamente, y no era que le importaba simplemente no quería que comenzara a sospechar. Pasaron varias semanas de tensa convivencia, dos amantes que se escondían para amarse, y una joven cuyo corazón se llenaba de amargura y resentimiento.

_-Cariño... Debo preguntarte algo..._ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa agachándose frente a su amo, como cual perro fiel fijaba su mirada cariñosa a Ciel, estando los dos encerrados en el despacho.

_-Dime... _Dijo Ciel con ternura se embelecia cuando Sebastian se mostraba tan sumiso mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el sedoso cabello negro del demonio.

_-Creo que tu amada esposa sospecha de mí, cuando estas tu finge que es amable conmigo pero si tu no la ves me lanza unas miradas acusatorias, no me molesta eso, es más me da lo mismo pero eso podría interferir en nuestros planes._ Hablaba Sebastian con seriedad mientras el acariciaba las piernas de su amo por debajo de sus pantalones largos.

_¿-Es en serio? ¿No serán ideas tuyas_? Decía Ciel con duda.

_- soy un demonio, Ciel... Conozco muy bien las intenciones y emociones negativas de los humanos, _Respondía Sebastian con seriedad

_-Si bueno es verdad... pero ella no me ha insinuado nada con respecto a ti, tal vez solo esté celosa de que pase más tiempo contigo que con ella._ Hablaba Ciel acariciando el delicado rostro de su demonio para relajar su rostro.

_-¿Cuánto más soportaremos esto? _Exclamaba Sebastian con algo de desespero no le agradaba nada la idea de compartir a Ciel, aunque no era en si un compromiso pues el joven siempre ignoraba a su esposa pero era amable con ella.

_-Paciencia, mi demonio... Paciencia. Aún es muy pronto..._ Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su mayordomo.

_-Tu solo da la orden y yo la cumpliré..._ Recalcó Sebastian tomando entre su mano el mentón de Ciel acercándolo a su rostro con cariño.

_-Siempre tan leal mí amado Sebastian... No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí, ella está en la otra habitación tomando te... _Exclamaba Ciel al sentir como las traviesas manos de su mayordomo una se colaba por debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho y la otra desabrochaba su pantalón mientras su boca besaba desesperado su cuello.

_-Seré silencioso lo prometo, nuestras bocas estarán ocupadas que no saldrán ningún ruido de ellas_. Aclaraba Sebastian tomando con fuerza los labios de su amo en un pasional beso que disfrutaban ambos con extrema delicia. El demonio lo levantaba para sentarlo sobre el escritorio y tomarlo allí, estaban extasiados en el calor del momento y sus prendas se desprendían de a poco.

_-Hazlo rápido... Ahhh..._ Susurraba el conde cediendo por completo a su demonio que siempre sabía cómo seducirlo, cuando de repente escucharon tocar la puerta y alguien parecía querer abrirla.

_-Maldición..._ Dijeron los dos en un murmullo al escuchar la puerta sonar, levantándose acomodaron de mala gana sus prendas volviendo a la escena normal de amo y mayordomo.

_-A eso me refiero, no puedo amarte en libertad..._ Exclamo el demonio un poco irritado por la interrupción, mirando mal a Ciel que solo desvió la mirada.

_-No te enojes conmigo..._ Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a su demonio abrir la puerta.

_-¿Por qué la puerta estaba con seguro?_ Decía Elizabeth con seriedad mientras se dirigía dónde estaba sentado Ciel.

_-Sebastian tenía que mostrarme una prueba importante de un caso que seguimos no queríamos que nadie la viera, ¿Algún problema con eso?_ Respondió el joven también con seriedad

_-No, solo... nada... Venía a decirte que iré mañana a visitar a mis padres regresare al día siguiente, ¿no te molesta?_ Respondía la joven desviando la mirada.

_-Bueno ya lo decidiste, soy un esposo comprensivo._ Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa para calmar un poco la tensión entre ellos el mayordomo solo observaba la escena.

_-Solo quería decírtelo,_ Dijo la joven caminando hacia la salida del despacho de su esposo sin dirigirle la mirada a Sebastian.

_-Lo ves, no son ideas mías... D_ijo Sebastian acercándose a Ciel.

_-Eso parece, y yo que te creía loco..._ Respondió el conde con el ceño fruncido, pues era un asunto muy serio.

_-¿Loco? Loco de amor por ti..._ Exclamó Sebastian dando una vuelta señalando a Ciel con sus manos, el conde solo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado al ver hacer el ridículo a su amante, pero en el fondo le parecía muy adorable aunque nunca lo admitiría.

_-Eso es muy ridículo..._ Decía Ciel ocultando su sonrojo al ver que Sebastian no dejaba de señalarlo divertido y con una enorme sonrisa.

_-Tendremos mañana para nosotros… _Exclamaba Sebastian que en un rápido movimiento se recostó sobre el escritorio quedando justo en frente de Ciel.

_-Será mejor ser cuidadosos…_decía Ciel al ver el rostro frente a él de su amado Sebastian cuanto amaba sus locuras y como a veces se comportaba como un niño travieso.

_-Solo da la orden…_ Dijo seriamente el mayordomo mirando fijamente a Ciel.

_-No… te dije que es muy pronto… _Respondió Ciel con autoridad lo que molestó al demonio.

_-No queda más opción, habrá que esperar…_ Dijo resignado el demonio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dispuesto a levantarse, Ciel lo agarró del brazo dándole un apasionado beso que el demonio solo correspondió con ansiedad. Pasaron demostrándose su amor por medio besos por unos minutos luego cada uno como si nada pasara entre ellos, regresaron a sus normales labores.

El viento frio de la noche golpeaba las ventanas de la mansión Phantomhive, pero no era nada comparado al sucumbir que se experimentaba en una cama de una de las habitaciones que sumergidas en la total oscuridad era testigo de una entrega de amor entre dos seres que se amaban con locura extrema, solo sus jadeos y gemidos seductores se escuchaban retumbar en el apacible silencio de la noche.

_-Sebas… tian… no así… vas a lastimarme… Ahhh… maldita bestia… Ahhh…_ Gemía y hablaba con dificultad el conde sometido bajo el cuerpo caluroso y perlado de sudor de su amante quien arremetía con mayor fuerza dentro del joven, en un vaivén casi frenético que Ciel deliraba del placer provocado pero a la vez sentía como en cualquier momento podía romperse, pero cuanto disfrutaba y amaba esos arranques sexuales endemoniados de Sebastian que no dejaba de jadear en su oído, a la vez sentía su lengua lamer con lujuria su cuello como marcando su hermosa pertenencia. El conde se dejó llevar después de todo su demonio no lo lastimaría, hace muchas semanas que no disfrutaba de la entrega de esa manera, casi siempre eran encuentros por las madrugadas en que no podían liberarse completamente por el miedo de ser descubiertos, esta noche era especial, Elizabeth no estaba y los sirvientes prácticamente fueron echados a la casa de la ciudad por los amantes, para así tener total libertad. No podían creer como habían llegado a la habitación si hace un par de horas estaban tras la puerta principal cerrada seduciéndose mutuamente. Pero el deleitarse uno del otro no tenía límite así como amarse uno al otro. Se escuchó de repente un grito placentero resonar en la mansión, el conde había llegado al clímax de placer al sentir como el cálido miembro de Sebastian arremetió deliciosamente dentro de él tocando simultáneamente ese punto donde se nublaba la razón del conde entregándolo al más infinito placer podía percibir su propia restregarse entre los dos con sensualidad aumentando el libido en ambos, aun así en su delirio podía sentir como Sebastian no dejaba de embestirlo y era más delicioso ahora, sus labios se encontraron regalándose un acalorado beso ahogando sus jadeos, cortando la respiración de ambos, viéndose por unos segundos sabían cuánto se amaban.

_-Ahh…Ciel… eres tan delicioso…_ Hablaba casi fuera de si el demonio mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus embestidas veía el rostro de su amado sonrojado, sudoroso con la boquita entreabierta de donde salían los más hermosos sonidos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía como una de sus manos arañaba su espalda y con la otra apretaba con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas que humedecidas como su mayor apoyo en ese momento.

_-No hables… después…te desconcentras…_ Advirtió Ciel con ese tono enérgico pero a la vez era erótico, seguía moviendo sus caderas al compás de su amante que sonrió ante esa advertencia.

_-Puedo hablar… y… hacer esto… a la vez… Sin desconcentrarme… _Dijo en tono sarcástico el demonio en cada pausa solo tocaba a propósito ese punto en que Ciel se estremecía por completo por el placer que le provocaba. Ciel con el ceño un poco fruncido admitía que era verdad hablar y hacer el amor para su demonio eran tareas que podía hacer a la perfección a la vez.

_-Lo ves…_ habló Sebastian con satisfacción tanto de lo que hacía como por haber contradicho a su amo que sonriendo admitía su pequeña derrota, ambos se vieron el final estaba cerca, aferrándose al cuerpo uno del otro llegaban al orgasmo de forma simultanea saciando sus seres completamente.

_-Tú eres… el delicioso…_ Dijo Ciel en medio de su éxtasis al sentir como esa cálida y abundante esencia de su mayordomo y ahora amante lo inundaba por completo, Sebastian gemía roncamente al sentir esa calidez estrechar su miembro, viéndose solo acertaban a terminar ese acto de genuino amor con un apasionado beso, pasaron varios minutos, aun sentían estremecer sus cuerpos de placer, abrazados susurraban palabras al oído uno al otro, que provocaban pequeñas sonrisas. Así permanecieron hasta el amanecer, cuando los cálidos rayos de sol penetraban ligeramente una ventana, los amantes dormidos y abrazados permanecían bajo las sabanas, al sentir que el día había llegado presurosos se levantaron.

_-Sebastian… ¿Por qué te has dormido? Se supone que tú duermes…_ Reclamaba enojado el conde que corría desnudo al baño para asearse.

_-No lo sé… Mis disculpas…_ Aclaraba el mayordomo quien se vestía de prisa, confundido no acertaba a saber que había pasado, él siempre estaba alerta, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

_-Iré a arreglar el recibidor.. _Hablaba el demonio quien acomodándose la chaqueta se disponía a salir ya que había dejado arreglado la habitación y Ciel se cambiaba en el filo de la cama, quien lo miraba mal.

_- ayer lo dejamos todo…_ Fue interrumpido ya que al salir en la puerta se chocó con alguien, Sebastian solo retrocedió y sorprendido veía a la silueta más baja que él, se le acercaba.

_-Creo que esto les pertenece…_ Exclamó Elizabeth con aparente tranquilidad mientras entregaba unas prendas de vestir de ambos a Sebastian. Era la ropa que habían dejado tirada en la entrada de la puerta anteriormente, Ciel no sabía que decir y palideció al verse descubierto pero aun así pensaba rápidamente en que decir y zafarse de la situación.

-Elizabeth… dijo Ciel pretendiendo dar aclaración al asunto.

-No digas nada Ciel, sé muy bien que sucede… Decía la joven con seguridad aunque se notaba su nerviosismo al ver como apretaba sus puños.

-No es lo que te imaginas… Replicaba el joven pretendiendo acercarse a Elizabeth.

_-Yo puedo explicarlo…_ Dijo Sebastian con seriedad.

_-No se esfuercen por seguir con esta mentira… Lo sé… lo sé todo… Veo que los he sorprendido… No entiendo Ciel, yo solo quería hacerte feliz…_ Murmuraba la joven se notaba su decepción en cada palabra pronunciada.

_-Lizzy…_ Susurraba el conde pretendiendo detener sus palabras.

_-Déjame hablar… _Dijo en voz alta la joven haciendo callar a Ciel.

_-Si no me amabas ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Simplemente hubiera bastado un no quiero, aunque me hubiera dolido tu rechazo era soportable al vivir la situación de ahora, tu amante siempre ha sido Sebastian, lo amas… como no podrás amar a nadie… ¿Verdad?_ Decía la joven tratando de ser coherente pero la rabia, el dolor y la decepción la consumían por completo.

_-Si… lo amo… y no quería lastimarte…_ Exclamó Ciel ya habia mentido lo suficiente si quería que fuera honesto lo sería entonces, ante esas palabras Sebastian no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar esa hermosa confirmación.

_-Pues lo hiciste… y no sabes cuánto… pero esto acabara pronto…_ Debo agradecerle a Grell el que me abriera los ojos,

_-¿Grell_? Murmuraron los amantes a la vez viendo sorprendidos a la joven.

_-Sí, él… me dijo lo de ustedes hace una semana pero antes ya lo había sospechado, pero nunca pensé que sería cierto, odie a Sebastian desde que en nuestra noche de bodas me rechazaste, pero lo odiaba porque pensé que era quien encubría a tu amante no porque pensé que fuera él, después vi las miradas de ambos, sus conversaciones parecían de complicidad, sus viajes de negocios sospechosos, me daba un raro sentir, una tarde caminando me encontré con Grell, me parecía haberlo visto en otro lugar así que me acerqué, comenzamos a hablar, él me miraba con lastima parecía quererme decir algo pero no lo decía, cuando me contó la horrible verdad, de que mi supuesto esposo tenía a su amante bajo el mismo techo, perdí la conciencia, al despertar el me consolaba._ Contaba la joven ante el rostro sorprendido de Ciel y Sebastian.

_-Se preguntaran como llegué aquí sin que se percataran, estuve aquí anoche escuché todo lo que hicieron, eso aclaró todas mis dudas, Grell se ofreció a ayudarme a confirmar esto, el hizo que Sebastian durmiera, que mi aroma y mi presencia fueran imperceptible. Pero esto no quedara así… _Terminaba su relato la joven, sacando un arma de su vestido apuntando directamente a Ciel.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Decía nervioso el conde al ver a su esposa apuntarle pero ella lloraba desconsolada liberando ese llanto que parecía haber contenido.

_-No se atreva a apuntar a mi amo con esa arma… Quien saldrá perdiendo de todo esto será usted… _Advertía Sebastian con seriedad mirando desafiante a la joven.

_-Lo sé…_ Temblaba y lloraba la joven tirándose al suelo con el arma entre las manos. Pero sin apuntar a Ciel. Sebastian estaba atento a detener cualquier movimiento.

_No te acerques…_ Le dijo Sebastian a su amo, quien con una señal de mano le pidió que no interfiera, Lizzy estaba alterada el joven creía poder reconfortarla en algo.

_-No es su culpa, debe ser doloroso para ella todo esto…_ Hablaba Ciel tratando de ser comprensivo se acercaba a ella con intención de abrazarla. La joven dejó el arma a un lado recibiendo el abrazo de Ciel, pero todo esto parecía sospechoso a los ojos de Sebastian quien alerta no despegaba la mirada de los jóvenes que se abrazaban. En un segundo, un movimiento rompió ese abrazo, un quejido se escuchó rápidamente Sebastian se acercó con confusión veía la sangre caer manchando la alfombra y un cuchillo pequeño caía con esas gotas carmesí.

-Ciel… Nombraba en medio de un suspiro el demonio frente a una tumba en un cementerio en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-No hagas eso idiota, cualquiera pensara que soy yo el que está muerto… Replicaba el joven conde que de ropa oscura, se paraba junto a Sebastian. El demonio con una sonrisa apretaba la mano de Ciel.

-Vámonos… Sugirió el demonio mientras caminaba halando delicadamente a su amo a seguir sus pasos, y así lo hizo el joven.

-Hoy se cumplen dos años de su muerte, Hablaba el joven mientras dejaba atrás el sepulcro que decía Elizabeth Midleford, amada hija y hermana.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo… Exclamó Sebastian caminando lentamente tomado de la mano de su amo y dirigía su mirada al cielo.

_- fue la decisión correcta…_ Decía Ciel mirando el oscuro cielo estrellado.

_- nunca me diste la orden… No tuvieras que cargar en tu linda alma con una muerte._ Hablaba Sebastian enfocando su mirada al joven dueño de su corazón que parecía más maduro, pero su hermosa mirada no había cambiado.

_-Si ya sé… La orden era que la mataras, pero fue mi equivocación casarme con ella, debía rectificar mis errores…_ Aclaró Ciel viendo fijamente a su demonio con seguridad.

-Eso sonó cruel… después de todo ella no tenía culpa en este asunto… Exclamaba Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa escuchar hablar así a su amo era muy encantador.

_- lo sé… pero ella iba a matarme, solo me adelante… no viste el cuchillo que tenía también en las manos cuando cayó. Fue en defensa propia… En fin mi linda alma está condenada al infierno desde antes._ Aclaraba el conde con una sonrisa deteniendo su paso se abrazó a su demonio viéndolo al rostro con cariño.

_-Es muy cierto, además es divertido estar con un prófugo de la ley… Buscado por toda Inglaterra, el famoso conde que asesinó a su esposa por huir con su amante._ Decía el demonio con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.

_-Perdí todo… pero no me importa, si tengo todo contigo…_ Dijo en tono amoroso el conde recordando que perdió todo sus bienes, titulo, prestigio y más, pero si er por Sebastian no le importaba además él le daba mucho más que eso.

_-Los cementerios a medianoche te ponen romántico…_ Comentaba el demonio con burla a su joven amante, que fruncía el ceño y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

_-Idiota…_ Con el ceño fruncido Ciel le dijo y sorpresivamente unió sus labios con los de Sebastian en un amoroso beso mientras se abrazaban bajo el hermoso y brillante cielo estrellado mudo testigo de su amor, o eso creían ellos sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos una mirada los seguía.

_-Mi pequeño Sebas…_ Decía el shinigami pelirrojo Grell viendo a lo lejos a la pareja, recordaba lo que Sebastian hace un poco más de dos años le había pedido,

Flash back

-Grell… te dejare tomarte miles de fotos conmigo si haces algo por mí… Decía Sebastian con amabilidad.

-Dime… pequeño Sebas… Acertó a decir emocionado el pelirrojo al ver la amabilidad de Sebastian.

_-Bueno, deberás decirle a Elizabeth que soy el ferviente amante de Ciel, ayudarla a confirmarlo… yo te ayudare con esto, pero que Ciel no se entere._ Dijo sin reparo alguno Sebastian ante el rostro confundido de Grell

_-¿Y yo que gano con eso? O solo vienes a restregarme en mi hermoso rostro lo feliz que eres al ser amante de ese mocoso. Ya no tan mocoso…_ Dijo dudoso ante esa sorpresiva petición.

_-Las fotos, además a ti te gusta todos estos melodramas… ¿Verdad?_ Recalcó con una sonrisa el demonio a lo que Ciel no podía resistirse.

_-Pues si… Ahhh me conoces Sebas…_ Gritaba emocionado abrazando al demonio.

-¿Trato o no? Preguntó el demonio apartando al shinigami de su regazo viéndolo fijamente.

_-Está bien…Se nota que deseas librarte de esa mocosa, sino no pedirías mi ayuda._ Dijo resignado el shinigami pero a la vez estaba contento.

- Algo así, solo quiero a Ciel para mi… No quiero seguir compartiéndolo. Bueno el plan será este… Habló Sebastian con seguridad mientras su mirada deslumbraba ese brillo carmesí.

Fin del Flashback

_-Todo salió según lo planeado y ese mocoso ni lo sospecha…. lo que un demonio puede hacer por amor…._ Murmuraba un poco celoso el shinigami contemplando como se alejaban los amantes en medio de besos, caricias, y sus sonrisas felices se escuchaban en el cementerio.

Aunque Ciel le parecía sospechosa la historia de Lizzy, el comportamiento de Sebastian, seria mejor no decirle que intuía que su demonio tuvo que ver con los eventos de esa fatídica noche, el joven sintiendo los brazos fuertes de su demonio agarrarlo, lo levantó abrazándolo a su pecho como hacia cuando era más pequeño, ambas figuras jugando contra el viento frio se alejaban rápidamente del cementerio, en un tierno abrazo el ex conde murmuraba ante la sonrisa traviesa de Sebastian _: después de todo este demonio será mi amante por la eternidad. _

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad era un poco más larga pero la inspiración se me fue de pronto y prefiero darle final a quedar mal con un fic inconcluso, gracias a las personitas que han comentado este fic asi como a los que le siguen y lo tienen como favorito, muchas gracias besos :* nos leemos en un próximo fic_**


End file.
